Boys Over Flowers: Sadness
by shakamar
Summary: Four years after the drama's ending, Yi Jung is back for Ga Eul, but their happiness turns in sadness.
1. Chapter 1

Yi Jung se tenait entre Woo Bin et Ji Hoo. Ils regardaient de loin la demande en mariage de Jun Pyo à Jan Di. Chacun souriait, heureux pour leurs amis. En l'espace de cinq ans, Jan Di était devenue leur amie, leur confidente pour chacun d'eux. Yi Jung sourit à la pensée que s'ils n'avaient pas connus cette mauvaise herbe, jamais il n'aurait pu rencontrer Ga Eul. Son âme sœur, son amie, sa confidente. Penser à elle, lui donnait le sourire, il était simplement heureux rien qu'en entendant son rire, en sentant son parfum et même en se l'imaginant, souriant à un de ses élèves. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi détendue.

**FLASH BACK**

Il marchait lentement en regardant à travers les fenêtres de la classe du jardin d'enfants. Elle était là, assise entre ses élèves, ils faisaient de la poterie et tout le monde était heureux. Ga Eul leva ses yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la classe.

Yi Jung lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire après que la surprise fut passée.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Jan Di venait d'accepter la proposition de Jun Pyo. Ils se tenaient enlacés regardant vers l'océan, leurs amis présent à leur côtés. Tout le monde se sentait bien, à l'aise, heureux. Alors qu'elle allait se tourner vers Jun Pyo, le portable de Jan Di sonna, sortant de leur rêverie ses amis.

Elle se mit à l'écart, laissant les hommes discuter du futur.

« Allo? Demanda t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- …

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle surprise et apeurée.

-...

- Comment va t-elle? Dit-elle en pleurs.

- …

Bien sûr, merci. Et elle raccrocha encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. »

Son corps n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sable. En tournant sa tête vers sa fiancée, Jun Pyo la vit assise par terre, secouée par les sanglots. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait si fort que chacun était secoué. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état là.

Jan Di? Demanda Ji Hoo. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au téléphone?

Ga... Eul... accident... grave. Elle est à l'hôpital de Séoul. Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en regardant Jun Pyo, qui avait déjà appelé son chauffeur.

Ga Eul? S'exclama Yi Jung. Mais comment? Je viens de la quitter. Elle était à son travail. Comment? S'écria t-il en fixant Jan Di.

Calme toi, bro. Lui dit Woo Bin. On va tous aller la voir. Allez viens. Fit-il lui aussi inquiet.

Les cinq amis montèrent dans l'hélicoptère de Goo Jun Pyo, aussi inquiets les uns des autres. « Alors que tout se passait bien depuis quelques temps pour nous, il faut qu'un drame arrive. Mais pourquoi maintenant alors que Jan Di a du affronter tellement d'épreuves. » pensa Ji Hoo en regardant sa meilleure amie.

**FLASH BACK**

Woo Bin ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il était très proche de Ga Eul. Il n'avait dit à personne et surtout pas à Yi Jung, qu'elle et lui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis en l'espace de ces quatre années. Alors que Jan Di et Ji Hoo étaient occupés avec leurs études de médecine, que Jun Pyo était aux États-unis et Yi Jung en Suède, il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour raconter ses malheurs, pour rire ou juste parler de tout et de rien. C'est quand il a été se promener dans le parc, qu'il avait aperçu Ga Eul avec des enfants. Il fut alors impressionné par elle. Personne avant n'avait pu l'impressionner mais elle, c'était différent. Il se dégageait d'elle, de la douceur, un calme sans pareille. Elle était très à l'aise avec ces enfants dont elle ne connaissait rien. Il était émerveillé de la voir comme ça. Qui aurait cru que derrière cette fille en apparence si naïve et rêveuse, se trouvait une femme belle, intelligente et sensible. Quand Ga Eul eu reconnu Woo Bin, elle lui adressa un signe de la main et un grand sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Alors que fait notre petite Ga Eul avec ces enfants? Ne me dis pas qu'il y en a un à toi? S'exclama t-il en rigolant.

Sunbae... Toujours aussi drôle. Répondit-elle en souriant. Allez rejoindre l'autre maitresse, les enfants. J'arrive tout de suite. Dit-elle en s'adressant aux petits qui la fixaient.

Comme ça tu aide dans une école? Constata t-il.

Oui. J'y travaille à plein temps maintenant. J'y suis depuis quelques semaines. Dit-elle heureuse. Et toi, que deviens tu?

J'ai repris les affaires de mon père. Vu que je suis le nouveau président de notre compagnie, j'en profite pour me promener et laisser le dur travail aux autres. S'esclaffa t-il devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme. Mais non, je rigole. Je me promène. J'ai pris une petite pause, je dois retrouver quelqu'un ici.

Ah! S'exclama t-elle. Ça ma fait plaisir de te revoir. Désolé mais je dois y aller. A une prochaine fois, peut-être. Dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Attends! S'écria t-il. Dis moi, as-tu des nouvelles de Jan Di? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la féliciter pour son entrée à l'école de médecine.

Oui, elle va très bien, bien sûr Jun Pyo lui manque, mais elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort. Et puis Ji Hoo Sunbae y est aussi donc... Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Et tu as eu des nouvelles de Yi Jung? Se risqua t-il de lui demander.

Oui. Sunbae va bien. Je ne lui parle que rarement. Dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse que remarqua Woo Bin. Mais il dois te parler beaucoup non?

Oui, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il travaille beaucoup. Ce gars devrait ralentir et rentrer! S'exclama t-il en souriant.

Tu dis ça parce que vos petites soirées entres hommes ne sont plus les mêmes et que vos paris te manquent. Se récria t-elle en rigolant.

Eh!! Comment le sais-tu? S'écria Woo Bin surpris.

Je ne dévoile pas mes sources. Mais sache que parfois, vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret vous les hommes.

Je viens de penser à un truc. Ça te dirait qu'on déjeune un jour ensemble? Demanda t-il.

Bien sur. Appelle moi pour mettre un jour. Désolé Sunbae, mais je dois y aller.

Et Ga Eul couru en direction des enfants qui l'attendaient sagement sur un banc. Elle lui fit un signe de la main en partant en souriant.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Jan Di et le F4 se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Après avoir demandé où se trouvait la chambre de Chu Ga Eul, ils coururent aussi qu'ils le pouvaient à travers tout l'hôpital. Quand Jan Di s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa meilleure amie, elle hésita à frapper. La main de Jun Pyo dans sa main lui donna la force d'entrer.

Jan Di était la seule personne qui fut autorisé à entrer. Quand cette dernière vit son amie, sa sœur de cœur allongée sur le lit, le visage tuméfié, reliée à pleins de fils, son cœur eu un battement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle retint un cri.

Ga eul la regarda apeurée. Des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues bleues. Elle voulu les essuyer, mais sa main gauche était bandée et cela lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Jan Di ne pouvant supporter sa détresse, vint à son secours. Son amie la remercia d'un petit sourire. Quand on frappa à la porte, Ga Eul fut étonnée.

« Jan Di, qui est venu avec toi? Demanda t-elle d'un coup, surprise.

Le F4, d'ailleurs, Yi Jung était très inquiet. Répondit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Non! S'écria la malade. Je ne veux voir personne à part toi. S'il te plait, empêche les d'entrer. Je t'en supplie. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Pourquoi? S'exclama Jan Di.

Je ne veux voir personne. Juste toi. S'il te plaît?

D'accord. Je vais rester avec toi, tu es comme ma sœur. Je reviens. Dit-elle.

Les garçons furent étonnés de voir Jan Di sortir alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer. Yi Jung et Woo Bin lui sautèrent littéralement dessus.

« Alors? Comment va t-elle? Demanda Yi Jung anxieux.

Bien. Pour ce qui lui est arrivée. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Répondit la jeune femme en leur souriant. Jun Pyo? Je vais rester avec elle. Tu peux rentrer. Je te verrais demain ok? Dit-elle en s'adressant à son fiancé.

Quoi? Tu reste ici? Mais... commença à répondre le leader du F4. Pourquoi Yi Jung ne resterait-il pas? Après tout, c'est SA copine. S'exclama t-il un peu jaloux.

Jun Pyo, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme ma sœur. Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, ils te surveillaient jour et nuit. A moi de faire pareil pour elle. Répondit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Jan Di, je peux rester avec toi. Fit Yi Jung. Il était sur le point d'entrer que Jan Di lui bloqua le passage.

Désolé Yi Jung Sunbae, mais elle ne veux qu'aucun d'entre vous n'entre. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux rester avec elle. Je suis vraiment désolé. Fit- elle avant de retourner dans la chambre de son amie. »

Yi Jung regarda la porte se refermer sur lui. Pourquoi Ga Eul ne voulait-elle pas de lui? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Les mêmes questions se lurent sur leur visage.

Ji Hoo qui avait appris à la connaître -il l'appréciait autant que Jan Di- resta interdit. Il la savait timide mais depuis quelques années, elle avait changée. Bien sûr, il pouvait voir le changement d'un point de vue objectif vu qu'il n'était pas trop lié avec elle depuis que Jan Di était entrée dans leur vie. Mais en l'espace de quatre ans, elle avait acquis de la maturité, de la sagesse et elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre la face même devant un obstacle. Elle gardait toujours le sourire, comme Jan Di. Il voyait maintenant pourquoi elles étaient amies. Elles sont pareilles.

Jun Pyo voulait rentrer chez lui, mais quand il repensa à ce que venait de lui dire sa fiancée, il éprouva de la honte. Bien sûr il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il se souvenait très bien de son réveil dans cet hôpital où il s'était réveillé entouré du F4... et de Jan Di. Elle était toujours présente quand quelqu'un de proche, de lui ou d'elle, était à l'hôpital ou se trouvait en danger. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Elle pensait d'abord aux autres avant de penser à elle.

Woo Bin était encore sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Jan Di. Pourquoi Ga Eul se cachait-elle d'eux? De lui? Après tout, il était son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans. Il était son confident, celui qui venait la voir pour lui faire un simple bonjour. Jamais elle ne s'était caché de lui. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Woo Bin regarda alors Yi Jung.

Ce dernier était assis par terre, la tête entre les mains. Il était tendu, tellement tendu qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il l'avait quitté souriante qu'il soit enfin de retour. Ils s'étaient promis de se voir le lendemain matin, autour d'un petit déjeuner. Alors que tout semblait parfait pour eux, il avait fallu que cet accident lui arrive. Mais pourquoi elle? Se demanda t-il en colère. Elle ne le méritait pas, bien au contraire, elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable, d'une grande patience, elle voyait le bien dans chacun et par dessus tout, elle était son âme sœur, son air. Comment allait-il faire si elle n'était plus là?

Jan Di venait de rentrer dans la chambre de son amie, Ga Eul la regarda, ses yeux rouges étaient remplis de larmes, ses joues portaient encore la trace de ses pleurs. Jan Di s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ensemble, elles pleurèrent.

« Je leur ai dit que tu ne voulait voir personne. Lui indiqua Jan Di qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

Merci. Je ne peux tout simplement pas leur faire face. Woo Bin... je.... Commença t-elle. Et Yi Jung.... Mais les larmes lui revinrent, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Yi Jung, il a vraiment changé Ga Eul. Répondit Jan Di en souriant. Il comprend mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas les voir? Ce sont nos amis, on a traversé tellement de choses ensemble... Dit-elle d'un air grave.

Je sais, mais c'est... que.... Le médecin ne t'as rien dit? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

Non je ne l'ai pas vu, pourquoi.? Tu veux que j'aille le chercher? S'empressa de lui demander Jan Di inquiète.

Je... non, c'est juste que, promet-moi de ne rien leur dire.

Bien sur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je crois que je ne pourrais plus remarcher. Le médecin n'est sur de rien mais je ne sens plus mes jambes. Il a dit que c'était simplement un oedème au niveau de ma colonne vertébrale. Il m'a dit que ça se résorberait tout seul donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrai remarcher. Finit par dire Ga Eul en pleurs. Alors comment veux-tu que je leur fasse face? S'écria t-elle soudain si fort que Jan Di en sursauta.

Calme toi Ga Eul, s'il te plait. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais ai confiance, je suis sure que tu remarchera bientôt. La réconforta Jan Di. Je vais aller parler au docteur, d'accord? Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents?

Non. Je serais un fardeau pour eux. Ils ont déménagés plus au sud, ils ne sont plus à Séoul. Je leur ai dit de me faire confiance en me laissant ici seule. Et voilà que je deviens un fardeau, même pour toi. Se confia Ga Eul tristement.

Ne dis pas ça! S'exclama Jan Di. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, mes problèmes avec Jun Pyo. Laisse moi faire ça pour toi, d'accord? Allez, fighting! S'écria alors Jan Di avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Elle venait juste de leur dire que Ga Eul ne voulait voir personne. Yi Jung fixait la porte de la chambre de son âme soeur depuis dix bonnes minutes quand soudain la voix de Ga Eul s'éleva si fort que le F4 sursauta. Chacun se regarda, se demandant si c'était vraiment elle qui avait crié. La jeune femme pourtant si timide, si naïve, si complaisante, venait de se laisser aller, oubliant que les garçons se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Woo Bin sentit alors un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou trop peu, l'envie de protéger quelqu'un que l'on aime. Bien sur il connaissait ce sentiment envers ses amis, ses frères. Mais jamais il ne l'avait éprouvé pour une femme, mis à part Jan Di -qui considérait comme une soeur-. Entendre Ga Eul crier pour la première fois, lui brisa le coeur. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pu être là quand eu lieu l'accident.

Ji Hoo et Jun Pyo se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette chambre. Est-ce que Jan Di leur aurait caché des choses concernant son amie? Chacun savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Ils attendirent donc en silence que quelque chose se passe, regardant à tour de rôle Woo Bin et Yi Jung.

Ce dernier, à l'entente de ce cri, fut encore plus tendu. C'était pour lui, la première fois qu'il entendait Ga Eul crier, surtout à la figure de Jan Di. Que leur cache t-elle pour qu'elle soit si en colère et surtout si déterminée à ne pas les voir? N'est-il pas son âme soeur, celui qui est allé la voir la première à son retour de Suède? Celui qui a passé quatre années à penser à elle? Alors pourquoi...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, car Jan Di venait de sortir de la chambre.

Jun Pyo vint la voir, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Hé! Jan Di! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi Ga Eul a crié? Demanda t-il à sa fiancée qui avait l'air ébranlée.

Je dois aller voir le médecin. Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. »

Elle alla alors tout droit puis tourna à droite. Tout en continuant de marcher, elle pleurait. Elle s'écroula en larmes au milieu du couloir. Tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, s'en était trop pour elle. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie? « Ga Eul? Elle ne le méritait pas. » S'écria alors Jan Di. Elle essuya alors ses larmes d'un geste rageur, se leva, et continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau du médecin qui s'occupait de son amie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Yi Jung s'était levé, il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand il fut interrompu par Woo Bin.

« Lâche moi. Lui dit Yi Jung calmement.

Non, Ga Eul ne veux voir personne. Tu as entendu Jan Di? Répondit Woo Bin lui aussi calmement.

Je veux la voir! S'exclama t-il.

Moi aussi!! S'écria Woo Bin en colère. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle est prête à nous affronter? Tu l'as entendu? Elle ne peut pas nous voir pour le moment alors il va falloir que tu sois patient! Se reprit Woo Bin.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si tu la connaissais? S'interposa alors Jun Pyo curieux.

Oui, c'est bizarre. Le fait même que tu sois ici, de penser à son bien-être au lieu de planifier un rendez-vous avec une de tes conquêtes mariées est bizarre. Alors Woo Bin, dis-moi franchement pourquoi les volontés de Ga Eul t'intéressent soudainement? Rétorqua Yi Jung qui était définitivement en colère.

Pour rien. Répondit-il calmement en lâchant le bras de son ami.

Vas-y. Pourquoi? S'écria Yi Jung sur les nerfs.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Très bien. Pendant quatre ans, on est devenu amis. Ça te va comme réponse. C'est ma meilleure amie, à part vous. Alors oui, je suis aussi inquiet que toi pour elle. Content? Lui répondit Woo Bin calmement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je... Je suis désolé. Je comprends. Excuse moi. Se reprit aussitôt Yi Jung. »

Un médecin s'approcha d'eux alors qu'ils discutaient devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Jan Di sur ses talons. Le F4 se redressa en les voyant arriver. Ces derniers entrèrent dans la chambre de la patiente en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

« Pourquoi ris-tu? S'exclama Jan Di dans la chambre de Ga Eul à l'hôpital.

Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es heureuse. Jun Pyo t'a épargné une lourde tâche sans que tu lui demande. Voilà pourquoi, et puis, pour une fois que tu es d'accord avec lui. Lui répondit Ga Eul en souriant.

Bon d'accord. Pour une fois Jun Pyo a bien fait. Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Je ne serais heureuse que lorsque tu aura recommencé à marcher. Rétorqua alors Jan Di d'un air sérieux. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas te lâcher, vu que tu viens vivre chez nous. Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Jun Pyo est d'accord. C'est même lui qui l'a suggéré. Continua t-elle avant d'attendre la réponse de son amie.

Mais, et le F4? Sa mère? Tes parents? S'exclama alors Ga Eul surprise.

On est fiancés. Mais parents étaient aux anges, tu penses bien. La présidente nous a enfin acceptés. Les parents de Jun Pyo sont partis dans leur maison sur l'île de Jeju. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le F4. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant. D'ailleurs tu devrais leur dire.

J'attends le bon moment. Bon, quand partons nous? Je veux vraiment sortir de cet hôpital. S'exclama Ga Eul en souriant. »

Jun Pyo venait juste de raccrocher avec sa mère pour la prévenir de l'emménagement de Jan Di dans la maison principale. Bien que cette dernière ne fut pas ravie au début, elle ne s'y opposa pas. Il se dirigea alors vers sa lunette astronomique, repensant à tous ses souvenirs se rapportant à Jan Di. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage, il était encore à y penser, quand ses amis du F4 entrèrent.

« Ah! Jun Pyo qui pense encore à Jan Di! S'exclama Woo Bin une fois entré.

Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? S'exclama t-il surpris.

Tu as oublié? Lui demanda Ji Hoo calmement en le regardant.

De quoi? Demanda t-il perdu.

Mariage, costume. Lui rappela Yi Jung morose.

Ah! S'écria soudain Jun Pyo en souriant. En fait, il est déjà là. Il est arrivé ce matin de Chine.

Tu nous a fait venir pour rien alors? Lui demanda Yi Jung qui sentait la colère monter. Je voulais passer voir Ga Eul aujourd'hui.

Pas la peine. Lui répondit Jun Pyo en s'asseyant. Elle ne sera pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

Comment? S'écrièrent ensemble Woo Bin et Yi Jung en s'asseyant eux aussi.

Comment le sais-tu? Lui demanda Ji Hoo.

Elle sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. C'est Jan Di qui la ramène ici. Dit-il d'un air nonchalant.

Ici? Rétorquèrent-ils tous les trois abasourdis.

Oui.

Mais pourquoi? S'exclama Woo Bin surpris.

Pour que Jan Di puisse s'en occuper.

Jan Di vient aussi vivre ici? Demanda Ji Hoo jaloux.

Oui. Ma mère ne s'opposant plus à notre mariage est d'accord pour qu'elle vive ici. Répondit-il heureux, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Mais pourquoi Ga Eul ne va pas chez ses parents? Demanda alors Yi Jung.

Ses parents ont déménagé au sud. Elle vit dans un appartement pas très loin de son travail. Lui répondit Woo Bin, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas déménagé alors qu'elle finissait ses études.

Comment tu le sais? S'exclama Jun Pyo étonné.

C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé l'appartement. Répondit-il simplement.

Quoi? S'emporta alors le potier.

Tu aurais voulu qu'elle dorme sous les ponts? Il lui fallait un toit, je lui en ai trouvé un. J'ai agis en ami, Yi Jung. Se justifia Woo Bin. »

La pointe de culpabilité que tentait de cacher Woo Bin à ses amis n'échappa pas à Ji Hoo. Il comprenait la réaction de son ami. Lui aussi après tout avait vécu ça. Aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous prenait que pour un ami, son meilleur ami. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait en vouloir à Woo Bin d'être tomber amoureux de Ga Eul. Il était en train de repenser aux moments passés avec Jan Di quand la voix de cette dernière résonna dans tout le hall.

Jun Pyo suivit du F4 descendirent voir la jeune femme. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant qu'elle poussait un fauteuil dans lequel se tenait Ga Eul. Le sourire de cette dernière s'évanouit quand elle aperçut les quatre garçons au milieu des marches. Son regard rencontra celui de Yi Jung, on pouvait y lire toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Puis son regard se posa sur Woo Bin qui lui sourit, heureux qu'elle aille bien. Jun Pyo et Ji Hoo furent étonnés. Ce fut Ji Hoo qui brisa en premier ce silence gênant.

« Comment vas-tu Ga Eul-sshi? Lui demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hm... Bien. Merci Sunbae. Dit-elle alors qu'il lui prenait son sac pour le porter à sa place.

Je vais te montrer ta chambre. En profita pour dire Jan Di. »

Jan Di, Ga Eul et Ji Hoo se dirigèrent alors vers une porte à gauche du hall d'entrée. Le reste du F4 resta bouche bée au pied de l'escalier. Après quelques minutes, le majordome vint informer à Jun Pyo qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil important. Ce dernier remonta alors dans son bureau laissant ses deux amis aux mains du majordome. Celui-ci les dirigea vers le salon où les attendait des boissons. Woo Bin repensa à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il comprenait maintenant la détresse de son amie et son désir de ne pas les voir. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées.

Yi Jung ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. SA Ga Eul était dans un fauteuil roulant. Pour combien de temps? Comment faisait-elle pour garder malgré tout le sourire? En l'ayant vu ainsi, il avait voulu pleurer, crier. Mais rien n'était sortit, pas même un mot. Sa volonté de ne pas les voir alors qu'elle est paralysée, il la comprenait. N'avait-il pas lui aussi eu envie, il y a quatre ans de se cacher du monde après sa blessure à la main? Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Jun Pyo qui venait d'entrer, suivit de Ji Hoo.

Alors que le F4 était encore en bas des marches, Ji Hoo aida Jan Di avec les affaires de Ga Eul. Cette dernière revivait encore et encore la scène qui venait juste de se dérouler. Elle qui voulait les éviter, c'était réussi! Soudain, un fou rire la prit qui étonna ses deux amis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Jan Di s'approcha alors d'elle inquiète.

« Ga Eul, ça va? Tu veux quelque chose? S'enquit-elle auprès de son amie.

Je crois qu'elle est juste en train de rire Jan Di. Lui ré^pondit Ji Hoo qui venait lui aussi de s'approcher.

Désolé....Je me disais juste que si je ne voulais pas les voir, j'avais bien choisi l'endroit pour me cacher. Dit-elle en souriant. La maison de Goo Jun Pyo, leader du F4 et fiancé de ma meilleure amie! S'exclama t-elle avant de repartir à rire.

Ga Eul... Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient là. S'excusa Jan Di avec un petit sourire envers sa « soeur ».

Je me disais aussi pourquoi Jun Pyo voulait nous faire venir aujourd'hui pour soi disant faire les esayages de costumes. Commença à dire Ji Hoo avec un petit sourire pour les deux jeunes femmes. Il venait juste de nous dire avant que vous n'arriviez, qu'il avait déjà reçu son costume.

C'est Jun Pyo qui vous a dit de venir aujourd'hui? S'exclama Jan Di un peu en colère. Il va m'entendre!!! Dit-elle en réponse au hochement de tête affirmatif de Ji Hoo. »

Sa réaction fit rire de plus belle Ga Eul et Ji Hoo. Après quelques minutes de conversation, Ji Hoo sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre ses amis dans le salon. En chemin, il rencontra Jun Pyo.

« Hé! Jan Di est au courant de ton petit piège. Lança Ji Hoo à un Jun Pyo souriant.

Quoi? C'est toi qui lui a dit? Lui demanda t-il son sourire venait de s'évanouir.

Elle l'a deviné toute seule. Répondit-il en souriant avant de suivre Jun Pyo dans le salon où se trouvait leurs amis. »

Woo Bin et Yi Jung tournèrent leur tête au même moment quand ils virent Ji Hoo arriver. Il semblait content d'après eux. Yi Jung voulut lui demander des nouvelles de Ga Eul, mais il n'eut pas le temps car cette dernière apparut, poussée par Jan Di, souriante et rigolant. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire, qui avait réussi à atteindre Jan Di. C'est pourquoi Woo Bin, Jun Pyo et Yi Jung les regardèrent bizarrement.

Jun Pyo pensa aussitôt que sa fiancée avait probablement oublié le piège qu'il avait tendu à ses amis. Mais un regard d'elle dans sa direction lui dit le contraire. Le sourire de Jan Di s'évanouit quand elle aperçut son fiancé.

« Goo Jun Pyo! S'écria t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as piégé Ga Eul comme ça? Demanda t-elle en colère.

Mais j'ai rien fait. Essaya de se défendre Jun Pyo. Ils sont ici pour des essayages de costumes.

Ah bon? Pourtant on m'a dit que ton costume venait d'arriver. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle venait de le piéger et il le savait.

Oui.... Mais... On ne sait jamais. Tenta t-il. D'accord. Admit-il finalement.

Attends! Tu nous a fait venir ici exprès pour qu'on puisse voir Ga Eul? Lui demanda Woo Bin en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Oui. Affirma t-il en souriant. Ne me remerciez pas. Je... »

Il fut interrompu par les rires de Ga Eul. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme était morte de rire. Son rire cristallin résonna dans toute la pièce. Son rire était contagieux, car Ji Hoo et Jan Di se mirent à rire à leur tour, même Jun Pyo. Seuls Woo Bin et Yi Jung restèrent à les contempler, ne sachant comment réagir.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Woo Bin et Yi Jung furent assez silencieux ce que remarqua Ga Eul. Cette dernière essayait de sourire, de faire comme si son accident n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais son regard autrefois si joyeux, si plein de vie, où des flammes dansaient, venait de s'éteindre. C'est ce regard-là qui fut la raison du silence des deux amis. Ils savaient très bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle souffrait et en la regardant ainsi, ils souffraient avec elle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas les voir, parce qu'elle avait une fois de plus pensé à eux avant de penser à elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo Bin se tenait devant la porte de Ji Hoo, hésitant à entrer. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière son ami, un sourire sur le visage.

« Tu voulais me voir? Lui demanda alors Ji Hoo. Woo Bin en entendant son ami, sursauta.

Tu viens juste d'arriver? Dit-il en souriant. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Je suis là depuis pas longtemps. Allez viens à l'intérieur. Lui proposa Ji Hoo en entrant chez lui suivit de son ami. Tu es venu ici pour admirer ma porte d'entrée ou tu voulais me demander quelque chose? Le questionna t-il alors qu'il prenait des verres et une bouteille de vin.

Non, juste parler, discuter entre potes tu vois? Répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Je vois. C'est à propos de Ga Eul-sshi et de Yi Jung? Commença Ji Hoo en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Hein? Rétorqua Woo Bin de surprise. Non... Enfin... Je sais plus. Finit-il par dire, la tête entre ses mains.

Tu l'aimes. Affirma son ami en le regardant.

Non! Bien sur que non. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je l'ai remarqué à ta façon de parler d'elle, de t'en préoccuper. Le Woo Bin que je connais n'est jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle.

Je sais. Elle n'est pas mon type du tout. Mais je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à éprouver ça. Admit-il. En fait je crois que si. Dit-il en souriant.

FLASH BACK.

Ga Eul se tenait devant lui, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Woo Bin venait de l'emmener dans un parc d'attraction. Il avait eu besoin de s'évader de son quotidien et il avait demander à Ga Eul s'il pouvait venir la voir. Elle avait accepté comme d'habitude. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur endroit habituel -ils se retrouvaient ici presque tous les deux jours depuis plus d'un an-, Woo Bin lui expliqua son enfance avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme.

« Et si on allait là-bas? Dit-elle en souriant.

Là-bas où? Demanda t-il dubitatif.

Au parc d'attraction! S'exclama t-elle contente. Allez, tu a définitivement besoin de retomber en enfance. La façon dont tu en parles, tu y repenses avec beaucoup de nostalgie non? Lui dit-elle comme une évidence. Allez, tu ne peux pas refuser à une femme d'essayer quelque chose pour la première fois, non? Lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Tu n'es jamais allé dans un parc d'attraction? S'exclama t-il.

Non. Alors partant? Dit-elle en souriant.

Partant! S'écria t-il souriant. »

FIN FLASH BACK.

En repensant à ce souvenir, son visage s'éclaira. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Ga Eul. Elle le comprenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout lui expliquer, à demi-mots, elle le comprenait à demi-mots. Ji Hoo le regardait, un air triste peint sur le visage. Voir son ami ainsi le rendait heureux mais triste à la fois. Il était heureux pour lui car pour la première fois, il se préoccupait d'une jeune femme qui n'était pas mariée, ou plus âgée que lui. Woo Bin venait enfin de grandir, il était devenu plus mature, Ji Hoo l'avait déjà vu avant aujourd'hui mais il ne savait pas que derrière ce changement se trouvait leur amie. Il était également triste pour lui car il savait ce que cela faisait de n' être que le meilleur ami de celle que l'on aime. Il ne le savait que trop bien depuis ces cinq dernières années. Combien de fois avait-il eu l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments à Jan Di? Mais jamais le bon moment de lui dire. Alors il s'était tu. Désormais il faisait en sorte d'être aussi présent pour elle autant qu'elle le fut pour lui dans le passé. Ji Hoo sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. L'ID de la personne indiqua que c'était Jan Di qui appelait.

« Allo? Demanda t-il.

Sunbae? Dit-elle doucement. Est-ce que tu es occupé maintenant? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

Non, je suis avec Woo Bin en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois aller faire quelque chose d'important et je voudrais te demander si tu pouvais venir tenir compagnie à Ga Eul. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

Pas de problème. J'arrive tout de suite. Mais Jun Pyo n'est pas là?

Non, il est parti voir ses parents. Et j'ai l'impression que Ga Eul ne va pas bien, mais elle ne veux rien me dire. Dit-elle tristement.

La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu elle riait aux éclats. Lui dit Ji Hoo surpris.

Je sais mais depuis quelques jours, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne rit plus, pleure presque tous les jours et quand je lui demande de se confier à moi, elle se referme sur elle-même. Elle ne ressemble plus à ma Ga Eul. Lui avoua Jan Di entre deux sanglots.

Je pars de chez moi. J'arrive le plus vite possible. OK? Dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Woo Bin qui avait entendu la conversation suivit son ami quand celui-ci partit de chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller chez Jun Pyo alors que son amie était dans une mauvaise passe.

Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent une Jan Di fatiguée et triste. Ji Hoo savait quand elle était triste mais ce regard plein de larmes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Son coeur se serra et à peine fut-il descendu de sa moto, il vint l'enlacer. Woo Bin qui le suivait avec sa voiture jaune, se gara derrière la moto de son ami. Il descendit et se précipita vers ses amis qui venaient d'entrer.

« Où est-elle? Demanda Woo Bin à Jan Di alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans le salon.

Dans le salon. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Je lui ai dit que vous veniez. Mais ne soyez pas surpris en la voyant. Elle est comme ça depuis quelques jours. Les prévint-elle en les regardant tristement.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'occuper d'elle. Tu peux y aller tranquillement. Lui assura Ji Hoo.

Oui, on va lui redonner le sourire avant que ne sois revenue! S'exclama Woo Bin qui essaya de garder le sourire.

Merci les gars. J'apprécie, vraiment. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux. Je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, d'ailleurs. Leur avoua Jan Di la main sur la poignée de porte. »

Quand ils entrèrent, les garçons furent stupéfaits de trouver leur amie en pleurs qui regardait le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Ga Eul ne les vit qu'une fois que Woo Bin vint se placer devant elle. Il lui sourit. Elle répondit à son sourire tout en continuant de pleurer. Ji Hoo qui venait de s'approcher lui gratifia de l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Alors Ga Eul-sshi, comment va ta rééducation? Lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae. Mais que faites-vous là? Leur demanda t-elle surprise par cette visite.

Jan Di nous a demandé de venir. Lui répondit Ji Hoo.

Ah je vois, tu as peur que je ne déprime toute seule? Demanda la malade à son amie.

Aniyo... C'est juste que je dois m'absenter quelques temps et je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule. Avoua t-elle gênée.

Je ne suis plus une enfant Jan Di. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Je vais bien. Je vous assure. Répéta t-elle en s'adressant aux garçons qui la fixaient.

Vraiment? Demanda Woo Bin. Tu as déjà commencé ta rééducation?

Oui. J'en ai tout à l'heure. Leur répondit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. »

Jusqu'à ce que Jan Di soit partie, plus aucunes paroles ne sortirent de la bouche de Ga Eul. Alors que les garçons continuaient de discuter, le kiné de Ga Eul arriva. Ce dernier fut engagé par Jan Di. Quand Ga Eul le vit arriver, son regard devint froid. Son visage se crispa, ce qui n'échappa pas aux garçons.

Pendant une heure, Ga Eul fut avec son kiné dans sa chambre. Quand sa séance fut finie, elle revint dans le salon avec les garçons qui faisait une partie de billard. Alors qu'elle s'avançait en fauteuil, elle heurta la table basse. L'angle de la table vint se cogner dans son genoux gauche. La douleur fut telle qu'elle poussa un cri. Woo Bin se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Ga Eul-sshi, ça va? Où as-tu mal? Lui demanda t-il inquiet. Ji Hoo le suivait.

Non ça va Sunbae, merci. Je viens juste de ma taper contre la table basse et ça ma fait mal, c'est tout. Lui assura t-elle.

Tu viens de cogner ton genoux dans la table et tu as eu mal? Lui demanda soudain Ji Hoo.

Oui. Dit-elle en souriant gênée. Oh! S'écria t-elle. J'ai eu mal! A mon genoux! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant. Je crois que je commence à ressentir mes jambes.

Laisse moi voir. Dit Ji Hoo en s'approchant. Il ausculta sa jambe gauche, puis sa jambe droite.

Aie! Pourquoi fais-tu aussi mal? S'exclama Ga Eul.

Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste appuyé sur ton genoux. Tu as cru que j'avais appuyé? Je vois, c'est parce que tes jambes ressentent à nouveau des sensations, elles sont juste multipliées par deux. Donc la douleur est plus intense. Lui indiqua Ji Hoo en se relevant et en lui faisant face. Je crois que ta rééducation fonctionne. Continue là.

Je peux te poser une question? Se risqua Ga Eul.

Bien sûr. Aquiesça Ji Hoo.

Quand pourrais-je remarcher?

Je ne sais pas. Mieux faudrait que tu le demande à ton médecin ou ton kiné. Mais cela fait juste une semaine que tu es sortie de l'hôpital. Tu commences déjà à ressentir des sensations dans tes jambes et c'est bon signe. Répondit-il confiant.

Pourquoi? Tu as quelque chose de prévu dans les jours qui viennent? Lui demanda en rigolant Woo Bin. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit le regard de Ga Eul s'assombrir.

En fait... Et elle ne put finir car elle éclata en sanglots. Je... J'avais promis d'emmener les enfants de ma classe faire une randonnée. Ils étaient tellement heureux. Commença t-elle à leur expliquer. Et maintenant ils vont tous être déçus. Dit-elle le regard triste et le visage plein de larmes.

C'était donc pour ça que tu n'étais pas bien cette semaine. Comprit aussitôt Woo Bin. Tu pensais aux enfants que tu allait décevoir?

Oui. Je sais, c'est bête de penser à ça en ce moment. S'excusa t-elle en souriant aux garçons, qui la regardaient en souriant.

Je crois qu'avec Jan Di, vous êtes les deux seuls personnes à penser aux autres avant de penser à elles que je connaisse. Dit enfin Ji Hoo avec un sourire. »

Quand Jan Di arriva chez Jun Pyo, elle fut surprise de trouver ses trois amis rigolant à une blague de Woo Bin. Sa surprise fut surtout tournée vers Ga Eul qui était plus détendue qu'avant. Son visage mais surtout ses yeux étaient redevenus ceux que Jan Di avait toujours connus.

« Jan Di! S'exclama Woo Bin, Ga Eul a une bonne nouvelle à te dire.

J'ai ressenti de la douleur dans ma jambe gauche quand je me suis cogné tout à l'heure. Lui expliqua t-elle en souriant. Ji Hoo Sunbae m'a examiné et m'a dit que c'était bon signe.

C'est vraiment super! S'exclama son amie ravie.

Bon alors, à partir de maintenant, tu me promet de ne plus t'inquiéter pour moi ok? Lui demanda Ga Eul sérieusement.

Je ne peux pas te le promettre, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es comme ma soeur. Alors si tu es blessée, malheureuse, je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour toi. Lui répondit Jan Di en s'approchant d'elle. Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu si bizarre cette semaine?

Je devais amener les enfants de ma classe faire une randonnée dans quelques semaines. Tu sais dans quelle situations ils sont, ils s'en faisaient une telle joie. J'ai peur de les décevoir en leur disant que c'est annulé. Admit-elle en souriant tristement.

Et bien ne les déçois pas. Lui répondit son amie. Fais en sorte que d'ici quelques semaines tu puisses à nouveau remarcher complètement. Fighting Ga Eul!! S'exclama alors Jan Di en souriant. »

Ga Eul rigola à cette remarque.


	4. Chapter 4

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés.

Ga Eul pouvait désormais faire bouger ses jambes doucement. Elle pouvait enfin les sentir, son kiné l'aidait beaucoup ainsi que ses amis, même Jun Pyo l'aidait à guérir. La jeune femme avait un jour passé toute la journée avec lui pendant que Jan Di était à ses cours de médecine. Elle avait ainsi découvert tout l'amour qui le reliait à son ami. Pendant longtemps au cours de ces quatre années passées, elle s'était demandé pourquoi Jun Pyo traitait son amie ainsi. Maintenant elle savait. Il accepterait n'importe quoi de sa mère pour protéger Jan Di et leur amour. De plus, il pouvait être très drôle, à ses dépends bien sûr. La journée en sa compagnie la rendit un peu triste car elle aurait aimé la passer avec Yi Jung. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne s'était pas montré depuis bientôt deux semaines. Peut-être avait-il découvert que son amour pour elle n'était pas assez fort pour traverser cette épreuve ensemble.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa séance de kiné, son téléphone sonna.

« Allo? Demanda t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Ga Eul-sshi? Lui répondit son interlocuteur.

Yi Jung Sunbae? S'étonna t-elle.

Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose tout de suite?

Hum non, j'ai fini ma séance de kiné. Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Je peux passer te prendre? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Bien sûr. A tout de suite. Dit-elle en souriant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, So Yi Jung passa la prendre chez Jun Pyo. La jeune femme fut étonnée de ne pas voir l'habituelle voiture orange de son ami. Quand Yi Jung apparu, il descendit d'un 4X4 noir. Un grand sourire illumina les visages des jeunes gens. Yi Jung prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'installer sur le siège passager, plia le fauteuil roulant et le déposa dans le coffre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la nouvelle voiture, un silence gêné s'empara de l'habitacle. Ce fut Ga Eul qui le brisa en premier.

« Sunbae! Où est passé ta voiture de sport? Demanda t-elle abasourdie.

Je l'ai vendu. Elle ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Lui répondit-il simplement en souriant.

Mais pourquoi? Tu l'emmenais partout. Même à l'île de Jeju! S'exclama t-elle réellement surprise.

Je te l'ai dis. Je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de garder une voiture qui était seulement un objet de drague. Dit-il en la regardant.

Hé? Fit-elle confuse.

J'avais cette voiture pour draguer des filles, des femmes. Je n'en ai plus besoin car il n'y a plus qu'une seule fille pour moi. Dit-il en continuant de la regarder alors qu'il s'était arrêté. On y est.

Où ça? Demanda t-elle en voyant le parc.

À ta surprise. Allez, viens. Lui dit-il avant de la sortir de sa voiture et de la conduire vers un petit groupe d'enfants.

Noona!!!!! s'écrièrent-ils en voyant leur maîtresse approcher.

Hmm? Dit-elle en regardant Yi Jung qui lui souriait.

Surprise! Dit-il en la regardant alors que les enfants se jetaient sur elle.

Sunbae? Est-ce que noona est malade? Demanda alors une petite fille à Yi Jung.

Non. Elle va bien. Elle a juste besoin de se reposer. Lui affirma t-il en souriant. »

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi. Yi Jung observant Ga Eul jouer avec ses élèves dans le parc. Jamais il ne l'avait vu plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. C'est donc avec un peu de tristesse dans sa voix qu'elle dit au revoir aux enfants avant de repartir avec Yi Jung. Une fois dans la voiture, Ga Eul repensa aux paroles et aux gestes que Yi Jung avait eu tout au long de la journée. C'est donc avec curiosité qu'elle le regarda conduire. Ce dernier se savait observé par sa passagère et cela le fit sourire.

« Alors Ga Eul-sshi, je suis intéressant? Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

Hum. Répondit-elle un peu frustrée.

Je sens comme de la frustration dans ta voix. Répliqua t-il en la regardant cette fois.

En fait je me demandais comment as-tu su que les enfants me manquais? Lui demanda t-elle curieuse.

Je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste mis à ta place. Dit-il simplement sans la regarder.

Hein? Dit-elle confuse.

Je me suis demandé ce qui me manquerais le plus si j'étais à ta place. La poterie. Dit-il en souriant. Mais pour toi, c'est les enfants, je l'ai compris quand j'ai repensé au moment où je suis venue te voir quand je suis revenue de Suède. Ce sourire, j'arrivais pas à l'effacer. Avoua t-il dans un souffle.

Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Répondit-il émue. J'en avais vraiment besoin, merci Sunbae.

Je m'excuse pour en pas être venu te voir ces deux dernières semaines.

Excuses acceptées. Lui dit-elle en rigolant. Je ne sais pas si Woo Bin Sunbae ou Ji Hoo Sunbae te l'on dis, mais je commence doucement à recouvrer mes jambes. Lui avoua -elle timidement.

Vraiment? Demanda t-il surpris. Non, je ne le savais pas. Il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal pris ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, cela aussi est une surprise. Mais il te faudra attendre quelques temps avant de savoir ce que c'est! »

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison de Jun Pyo se fit dans un silence total, il n'était pas gênant, au contraire, il flottait dans la voiture une certaine sérénité. D'ailleurs il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ga Eul s'endorme doucement.

Woo Bin avait été prévenu par Jan Di que leur amie n'était pas encore rentrée de sa séance de kiné. Cela l'avait inquiété et il était devant la porte d'entrée à parler avec Jan Di et Jun Pyo quand ils virent la nouvelle voiture de Yi Jung se garer devant eux. D'abord en colère qu'un inconnu se gare devant chez lui comme si de rien n'était, Jun Pyo s'avança vers la porte du conducteur avec l'intention de lui dire deux mots. Mais quand il vit qui en descendait, sa colère fit place à la surprise.

« Yi Jung? Mais où est passé ta voiture de sport? Lui demanda t-il abasourdi.

Vendu. Répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire triste qui disparu aussitôt qu'il se dirigea vers la portière passager.

Tu n'aurais pas eu Ga Eul au téléphone par hasard? Lui demanda Jan Di quand elle le vit s'avancer vers elle avant de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir la porte côté passager.

Si, mais là elle dort. Lui répondit-il en indiquant la jeune femme endormie dans la voiture.

C'est toi qui l'a emmené? Lui demanda alors Woo Bin un peu jaloux.

Oui, j'avais une surprise pour elle. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais la conduire dans sa chambre, si ça ne te pose pas de problème, Jan Di?

Non vas-y.

Merci.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Fit alors Jun Pyo.

De quoi? Lui demanda sa fiancée inquiète.

Qu'il ait vendu sa voiture! Elle roulait super bien, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point elle tenait bien la route. Hein j'ai raison, Woo Bin? L'interpelle son ami.

Oui c'est vrai. On s'était juré de ne pas les vendre. Rétorqua t-il un peu nostalgique.

Tout le monde change les gars. Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir Jun Pyo! S'exclama la jeune femme en regardant son fiancé.»

Le jeune homme entra dans la maison avec dans ses bras la jeune femme, tandis que leurs amis terminaient leur conversation dans le salon. Après l'avoir déposé sur son lit, le jeune homme l'observa en souriant. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait remarqué la beauté de la jeune femme. Son visage était rond, son nez aquilin mettait en avant ses lèvres légèrement roses. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et fut étonné de voir à quel point sa peau était douce. Ce léger contact, la fit se réveiller doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'observa à son tour. Elle se releva légèrement mais grimaça, alors Yi Jung l'aida, seulement, sa main glissa sur le couvre lit et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ga Eul s'était retenu de respirer pendant un quart de seconde. Ils se regardèrent dans cette position pendant quelques secondes avant que je jeune homme ne se lève. Il sentit une main sur son bras droit qui l'empêchait de s'en aller. Il se retourna et vit Ga Eul le retenir de partir. « Reste » avait-elle murmurer. Il se rassit près d'elle, sa présence la réconfortait. Elle s'endormit alors dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

A partir du jour où Yi Jung avait fait la surprise du parc à Ga Eul, ce dernier vint la voir tous les jours. La jeune femme recommençait tout doucement à marcher, elle n'était plus dépressive qu'auparavant. Elle savait qu'elle devait à ses amis beaucoup. Ils étaient présent pour elle autant qu'ils le furent pour Jan Di dans le passé. Elle se sentait enfin acceptée parmi eux. Même Ji Hoo qui, il faut le dire est le plus effacé, venait chez ses amis et passait du temps avec elle. Aujourd'hui, Ga Eul voulait faire de la poterie, elle prit son portable et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Woo Bin qui vint la voir, avec dans ses bras un tourne-pot. Ga Eul se retourna surprise d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Woo Bin Sunbae? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda t-elle surprise mais contente de cette visite.

J'ai pensé que la poterie te manquerais. Alors comme tu ne peux pas aller à la poterie, c'est la poterie qui est venue à toi. Lui répondit-il en souriant et en déposant le tourne-pot près d'elle.

Merci. Mais comment as-tu su? C'est Yi Jung Sunbae?

Non, pourquoi? Je le sais, parce que tu es mon amie. Dit-il en essayant de cacher sa déception en ayant entendu le nom de son ami.

Je voulais justement en faire aujourd'hui! S'exclama t-elle heureuse. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté tout les deux. Commença t-elle à lui dire tout en préparant son espace de travail.

On sera peut-être mieux dehors non? Proposa t-il en voyant le magnifique soleil qui brillait à travers la fenêtre.

Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ce que je veux ou pense. Lui sourit-elle en le suivant dans son fauteuil.

Notre amitié est unique. Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Tu disais? Demanda t-elle en s'installant sur la terrasse.

Laisse moi t'aider. Tu veux que je mette le tourne-pot où? Lui demanda t-il en transportant l'instrument.

Ici. C'est parfait. Le remercia t-elle d'un sourire. Alors, comment se passe les affaires? Dit-elle en commençant à faire de la poterie.

Bien, mon père me laisse de plus en plus de responsabilités. Répondit-il en l'observant, elle était totalement détendue, relaxée à faire de la poterie. Le sérieux sur son visage, la rendait encore plus belle d'après le jeune homme.

C'est bien, non? Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop travailler dans le monde « souterrain ». lui dit-elle doucement.

J'y ais repensé, et tu as raison. J'ai décidé de monter ma propre affaire. Bien entendu ce sera difficile, mais je penses y arriver. Lui annonça t-il fièrement.

Vraiment? Oh je suis contente pour toi! S'exclama t-elle en relevant la tête de son pot. Mais comment va réagir ton père?

Et bien bizarrement, il était content que je prenne enfin mon destin en main. Rapporta t-il en imitant son père.

C'est pas pour être désagréable, mais c'est vrai que le F4, à part dépenser l'argent de vos familles, vous n'avez pas vraiment travailler. Dit-elle en le regardant pour jauger sa réaction.

C'est vrai. Confirma t-il en souriant tristement. C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de monter ma propre affaire. Et je dois remercier quelqu'un en particulier. Dit-il en souriant. Toi. Tu m'as fais ouvrir les yeux sur mon monde et je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

Attends. Je vais te montrer quelque chose, dont personne n'est vraiment au courant. Tu promet de ne rien dire? Lui dit-elle malicieusement.

Juré. Promit-il. A peine eu t-il prononcer ces mots, que la jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas vers lui. Un sourire sur son visage. Depuis quelques temps déjà, quand elle marchait elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'était au courant. Elle voulait d'abord pouvoir remarcher à nouveau normalement avant de le dire aux autres. Mais c'était son meilleur ami qui se tenait devant elle et en plus il venait de lui avouer quelque chose d'important pour lui, elle le savait. Alors c'est pourquoi elle voulait lui faire partager ça.

Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu remarche? Les autres sont au courant? Lui demanda t-il surpris mais content.

Non. Personne. Ils savent que j'ai retrouver ma sensibilité dans mes jambes. Mais je veux leur faire la surprise. Pour le mariage de Jan Di. Mon kiné m'a dit que je pourrai totalement remarcher d'ici là. Alors, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Sunbae. Dit-elle en lui souriant alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir.

Bien sur. Mais le mariage est dans trois semaines. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourra tenir sur tes jambes pendant toute la cérémonie? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

Si tu m'aide, je pourrais. Et puis, je dois être prête pour la randonnée avec ma classe. Dit-elle souriante.

Dans ce cas, d'accord. Lui dit-il en la regardant continuer son œuvre. »

Les jours passèrent et Woo Bin vint chaque soir aider Ga Eul à remarcher à l'insu de tous. Le mariage de leurs amis approchait et les deux futurs mariés étaient particulièrement à cran. Alors que Ga Eul était en train de manger avec ses hôtes, Jan Di s'adressa à elle.

« Heu, Ga Eul, dit-elle en relevant la tête de son assiette, j'ai une question à te poser.

Oui? La questionna la jeune femme.

Et bien je voulais savoir si tu voudrais être un de mes demoiselles d'honneur? Demanda t-elle attendant la réponse de son amie.

Bien sur!!!! s'exclama avec joie son amie. Tu sais très bien que j'adore les mariages et si tu ne me l'avais pas demander, je t'aurais supplier de me prendre. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ça me rassure. Se détendit alors Jan Di.

Mais, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait que la sœur de Jun Pyo et moi en demoiselles d'honneur, non? Répondit-elle.

Oui. En fait maintenant vous serez trois. J'ai demandé à Jae Kyung. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Quoi? Tu as demandé à ce singe de venir? S'exclama tout à coup Jun Pyo en levant le nez de son journal.

Oui, c'est une de mes amies à Ga Eul et moi et je l'ai invité. Elle est d'ailleurs très heureuse pour nous. Répondit-elle en élevant la voix et en fixant son fiancé.

Mais... Ce singe? Se récria t-il abasourdi.

Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. C'est Jae Kyung et c'est une de nos amis. Alors oui, elle viendra. Conclut Jan Di calmement. »

Après ça, Jun Pyo reprit la lecture de son journal. Ga Eul observait le couple devant elle. Elle se retint de rire, à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, Jan Di gagnait toujours. Mais elle savait aussi que Jun Pyo s'en fichait que Jan Di ait toujours le dernier mot. Il l'aimait et il était fière d'elle. Leur relation, Ga Eul fut l'une des premières spectatrices. Depuis que le F4 étaient entré dans leur vies à Jan Di et elle, cette dernière rêvait de plus en plus de ce que possédait son amie, Pendant quatre ans elle l'avait attendu. Pendant quatre ans elle avait refusé et repoussé pas mal d'hommes. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, présent qu'il avait changé, elle espérait que ce soit pour elle et grâce à elle qu'il l'ait fait. Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un vint la tirer de sa rêverie. Woo Bin venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger où se tenait ses trois amis.

Jun Pyo qui croyait que son ami d'enfance venait pour lui, commença à se lever. Mais il fut étonné de voir que son ami n'était pas là pour lui. Woo Bin s'approcha de Ga Eul, celle-ci s'excusa et partit, poussée par Woo Bin. Jun Pyo se tourna alors vers sa fiancée qui fut aussi surprise que lui.

Woo Bin tenait la main de son amie dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle faisait quelques pas. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu progresse très vite Ga Eul-sshi. Lui dit son ami alors qu'il la regardait s'asseoir en face de lui.

Je sais! S'enthousiasma t-elle. Je crois que je vais essayer de me promener dehors à partir de demain. Lui confia t-elle en chuchotant comme si c'était un secret.

Le mariage est dans deux semaines. Tu as encore le temps tu sais. Lui répondit-il confiant.

Je sais, mais si je suis demoiselle d'honneur, je ne veux pas faire tâche. En plus, je ne me vois pas rester assise toute la cérémonie alors que je pourrais enfin me mettre sur mes pieds. Chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis plus d'un mois. Se défendit-elle.

Tu marches tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine. Dit-il pour la contredire.

Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fit-elle en riant. Au fait, comment avance ton affaire? Lui demanda t-elle curieuse.

Bien. J'ai trouvé des investisseurs, mon père m'aide. Dans un premier temps je vais travailler avec lui. Et puis si j'arrive à faire mes preuves, je pourrais toujours chercher d'autres compagnies. Lui confia t-il content de pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un.

Les autres sont au courant pour ton affaire? Lui demanda t-elle.

Non, il n'y a que toi. Je veux aussi leur en faire la surprise. Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas en revenir. Dit-il en rigolant tout seul.

De quoi? S'étonna t-elle en le voyant rire.

Que le playboy ait envie de travailler. Et puis, depuis quelques temps j'évite de trop sortir. Les seules sorties que je m'autorise, c'est quand je viens ici. Avoua t-il avec un demi sourire.

Attends! Tu ne sors plus? Plus du tout? S'exclama t-elle surprise. Mais pourquoi?

Je me concentre sur mes affaires. J'essaye de faire d'éventuels projets pour le futur. Et puis, avec qui sortir? Entre Jun Pyo qui est un homme d'affaire débordé et bientôt marié, Ji Hoo qui ne fait que travailler à l'hôpital et Yi Jung qui te remplace à ton boulot, je me retrouve tout seul. Et bizarrement, je préfère me consacrer sur mon boulot que de courir les bars et les femmes mariées. Lui expliqua t-il.

Yi Jung fait quoi? S'exclama t-elle.

Tu ne le savais pas? Lui demanda t-il.

Non. Sa surprise. Dit-elle d'un coup.

Quoi?

Il m'a dit un jour, qu'il avait une surprise pour moi. Répondit-elle heureuse.

Excuse moi, je ne savais pas. Et bien maintenant, la surprise est gâchée. S'excusa t-il désolé pour son amie.

Ne le sois pas. Ça m'a fait comprendre quelque chose à laquelle je réfléchissais en ce moment. Merci. Dit-elle en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Heu, de rien. Dit-il surpris par son amie. »

Après leur discutions, Woo Bin resta encore quelques instants puis s'en alla. Ga Eul quant à elle ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle repensait à ce que venait de lui avouer son ami concernant Yi Jung. Elle en était désormais totalement sure.

Douze jours étaient passés depuis que Ga Eul était au courant pour Yi Jung et son travail. Ce dernier quand il venait la voir avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et lui racontait sa journée. Toutefois, jamais il ne disait avec qui il travaillait. En plus des visites quotidiennes de Yi Jung, Woo Bin venait se promener avec son amie pendant une ou deux heures tout en discutant de son entreprise. Cela enthousiasmait autant la jeune femme et que le jeune homme.

Cet après-midi là, tout le F4 et Ga Eul était réuni pour discuter des enterrements des futurs mariés. Jun Pyo et Jan Di leur avaient demandé de faire les soirées en commun, sachant que Jan Di n'était amie qu'avec eux seul.

« Bon alors on n'a qu'à les emmener dans un de nos clubs. Rétorqua Woo Bin après une discussion animé avec Ji Hoo.

Jan Di déteste les clubs. Souffla Ga Eul fatiguée.

Tu veux aller te reposer? Lui proposa alors Yi Jung qui se montrait un peu protecteur.

Non. Ça va. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Vous avez une meilleure proposition? Demanda Yi Jung à Woo Bin et Ji Hoo.

Je viens d'avoir une idée! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Laquelle? Demanda aussitôt Ji Hoo interréssé.

Reproduire la scène de leur premier baiser. Le décor. Expliqua t-elle en voyant les têtes d'incompréhension tournées vers elle. Refaire l'ambiance et le décor où ils ont échangé leur premier baiser. Ce serait romantique. Finit-elle rêveuse.

Mais on ne sait pas comment ça s'est passé. Se lamenta Woo Bin.

Moi je sais. Fit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Jan Di t'as tout raconté? Evidemment. Renchérit Yi Jung en souriant. »

La jeune femme leur expliqua alors en détails comment s'était déroulé la soirée qu'avait organisé Jun Pyo pour Jan Di. Ils furent étonnés de découvrir leur ami si romantique.

Le soir même, le F4 se tenait dans le hall de la maison de Jun Pyo, attendant les filles. Avant de se montrer devant ses amis, Jan Di passa dans la chambre de Ga Eul. Cette dernière lui demanda alors de faire venir Woo Bin. Quand Jan Di arriva dans le hall, Jun Pyo resta bouche bée devant la beauté de sa fiancée. Cette dernière rapporta à Woo Bin ce que venait de lui dire Ga Eul. Yi Jung se demanda pourquoi son ami allait dans la chambre de Ga Eul. Quelques instants plus tard, il comprit. Devant eux se tenait une magnifique robe rouge, Ga Eul. Elle était debout, soutenue par Woo Bin qui sourit en voyant la tête de ses amis. Ce fut Ji Hoo qui parla le premier.

« Comment ça se fait que tu tienne déjà debout? Lui demanda Ji Hoo soupçonneux.

Cela fait quelques semaines que je remarche mais je voulais en faire une surprise pour Jan Di. Et Jun Pyo. Répondit-elle en regardant son amie.

Et tu étais au courant? Questionna Yi Jung en s'adressant à Woo Bin.

Bien sûr. Tiens, fais attention à ne pas la perdre. Lui rétorqua son ami en donnant le bras de Ga Eul dans la main de Yi Jung.

Merci Sunbae. Chuchota Ga Eul à Woo Bin.

Et bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, on peux y aller? Demanda Jun Pyo à l'assemblée.

Tu n'en peux plus t'attendre? Lui demanda Jan Di en le suivant dehors.

Les gars, vous avez préparés des danseuses? De l'alcool? Des jeux? Questionna le leader tel un enfant excité.

Rien de tout cela. Le rassura Ji Hoo avec un petit sourire. Tu verra bien, prends exemple sur Jan Di, elle attends patiemment la surprise.

Pfff.. Rétorqua Jun Pyo en montant dans la limousine, suivit des autres.

Un vrai gosse. Murmura Jan Di en secouant la tête d'un air dépité. »

Minuit. Ga Eul se tenait sur le balcon à regarder les étoiles en souriant. La soirée était un vrai succès. Jan Di et Jun Pyo furent étonnés de voir que dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel Shinwa était disposé la réplique parfaite de l'endroit où Jun Pyo avait embrassé pour la première fois Jan Di. Au début gêné d'avoir été mis à jour par ses amis, il fut heureux tout comme Jan Di en repensant à cette soirée. Ga Eul fut tirée de ses pensées par un toussotement et se retourna pour être face à face avec Yi Jung qui lui souriait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à regarder les étoiles avec la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, il la sentit frissonner et lui donna sa veste.

« Sunbae? Demanda t-elle tout en continuant de regarder le ciel. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que tu me remplaçait à la garderie?

Comment l'as-tu su? S'étonna t-il en la regardant.

Je l'ai su. Pourquoi? Continua t-elle mais cette fois elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Peut-être parce que je savais que tu ne voulais pas les décevoir.

Ils ont été gentils? Lui demanda t-elle un peu inquiète.

Adorable. Comme leur professeur. Souffla t-il.

Merci. D'avoir pris sur ton temps pour eux. Le remercia t-elle en souriant.

Ce fut un vrai plaisir. Répondit-il en se rapprochant lentement d'elle. »

Ga Eul fixait Yi Jung, qui s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres qui les séparait l'un l'autre. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux et crut rêver quand les lèvres du jeune homme se posa sur les siennes. Yi Jung plaça une de ses mains derrière le dos de Ga Eul et l'autre sur son cou. La jeune femme se laissa totalement aller entre les mains de Yi Jung.


	6. Chapter 6

Le jour du mariage.

Dans la salle où avait lieu la cérémonie, Jun Pyo attendait impatient que la future mariée arrive. Il était entouré de ses amis, qui étaient aussi beaux que le marié dans leurs costumes.

Ji Hoo était triste de voir que la femme qui l'aimait allait se marier avec son « frère », mais il était aussi, voir même plus, heureux qu'ils aient enfin le bonheur qu'ils méritent. Sur une des chaises derrière eux, se trouvait Seo Hyun. En effet, la jeune femme était revenue spécialement de Paris pour Jan Di.

Woo Bin observait la salle et découvrit que même Jae Kyung était présente. Cette dernière le vit et lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire. Bizarrement, il la trouvait très belle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand la musique retentit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir apparaître en premier, la demoiselle d'honneur, qui n'était autre que Ga Eul. Yi Jung la dévorait littéralement des yeux. La jeune femme portait une magnifique robe bleu pastel qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le petit bouquet orange pâle qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle vint se placer en face des témoins en souriant à Woo Bin et Yi Jung. Ga Eul tourna alors sa tête pour voir sa « soeur » marcher vers l'autel, un grand sourire accroché sur ses lèvres. Jan Di arriva alors en face de Jun Pyo qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, la cérémonie commença.

Jan Di et Jun Pyo étaient au centre de la piste en train de danser en tant que monsieur et madame Goo. Leurs amis avaient rigolé quand les mariés eurent prononcés leurs voeux. Ils avaient chacun fait références aux difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées. C'est d'ailleurs au moment des voeux, que Yi Jung avait compris une chose très importante pour lui et son avenir: il ne voyait pas son futur sans Ga Eul. Yi Jung regarda alors la jeune femme qui était en train de discuter avec Jae Kyung à propos du mariage. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle en souriant.

« Ga Eul? Demanda t-il à la jeune femme qui rigolait. Veux-tu aller faire un tour sur le balcon? Proposa t-il en souriant.

Bien sur, Sunbae. Répondit-elle en se levant et en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux vers le balcon. Dehors, la nuit était éclairée par les étoiles qui brillaient intensément.

Veux-tu danser? Lui demanda Yi Jung en souriant.

Ici? Mais il y a une piste de danse à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ici? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

Parce que l'on sera seuls. Fit-il en l'attirant près de lui et en commençant à la faire tournoyer.

Sunbae! Souffla t-elle étonnée.

En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Dit-il sérieusement en la regardant alors qu'ils dansaient.

Hum?

Comment vois-tu ton avenir? Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

Hein? S'exclama t-elle réellement perdue par cette question. Je ne sais pas.

Réfléchis bien. Que veux-tu pour ton futur? Redit-il après s'être arrêter de danser.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne sais pas. être entourée de ma famille, de mes amis, je suppose. Continuer de travailler avec des enfants. Mais pourquoi me poser cette question? Lui demanda t-elle alors.

Pour voir si l'on veux la même chose. Répondit-il mystérieux.

Alors Sunbae, comment vois-tu ton avenir? Rétorqua t-elle en souriant. Entouré de jolies femmes?

Non, entouré d'une seule jolie femme. La reprit -il en lui souriant. Qui saura exactement ce que je ressens sans rien dire, qui sera attentionnée, maternelle et magnifique. J'allais oublier. Dit-il en la regardant sérieusement.

Quoi? Murmura t-elle tristement pensant ne pas être celle qu'il décrit.

Il est absolument nécessaire qu'elle soit naïve pour croire encore aux âmes soeur à son âge. Finit-il en lui souriant. Ga Eul, crois-tu encore aux âmes soeur? Demanda t-il.

Hein? S'exclama t-elle surprise.

Qui d'autre que toi peux savoir ce que je ressens rien quand observant, qui soit aussi douce avec moi alors que je ne le mérite pas? Expliqua t-il en voyant sa surprise.

Sunbae... murmura t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle l'enlaçait. Je fais vraiment partie de tes projets futurs?

Bien entendu. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai changé. Je suis devenu meilleur pour et grâce à toi. Quand j'étais en Suède, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui je pensais. Et ce n'était pas Woo Bin! S'exclama Yi Jung en la regardant tendrement.

Sunbae... fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire à ces paroles.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par un baiser. Tout les deux furent surpris de l'initiative de la jeune femme, mais cela fit sourire intérieurement Yi Jung, il était tout les jours surpris de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Ga Eul.

Ga Eul ah! S'exclama t-il. Maintenant c'est réglé, je veux que tu me promette une chose. Commença t-il après avoir mis fin au baiser doucement pour lui faire face.

Sunbae? Dit-elle.

Arrête de m'appeler « Sunbae ». Répliqua t-il un peu sur la défensive. Tu es ma fiancée maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler ainsi.

Hein? Fiancée? Mais... Sunbae! Dit-elle affolée. Désolée, Yi Jung!

Tu ne veux pas de moi comme futur époux? Demanda t-il malicieusement.

Si bien sûr, mais... Fit-elle, puis comprenant par le sourire du jeune homme qu'elle s'était fait piégée. Sunbae!

Désolé. Rit-il doucement tout en fouillant dans sa poche une petite boîte. Je voulais être bien sûr de ta réponse. Dit-il en l'ouvrant et lui passant la magnifique bague à son annulaire gauche.

Yi Jung! S'exclama t-elle. Tu doutais de ma réponse alors que je t'ai attendu pendant quatre ans? S'étonna t-elle en examinant sa main gauche.

J'ai cette bague depuis quelques mois déjà. Avoua t-il dans un murmure.

Mais, il n'y a seulement quelques semaines que tu es de retour! S'étonna Ga Eul de cet aveu.

Je l'ai vu à Stockholm et je l'ai achetée. Elle me faisait penser à toi. Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle est vraiment magnifique. Fit-elle en hochant la tête d'approbation. Merci mais, je ne voudrais pas voler la vedette à Jan Di. Dit-elle en l'enlevant et la plaçant dans l'écrin.

Demain? Proposa t-il tout sourire.

Demain. Accepta t-elle comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Maintenant, allons-y, ils vont découper le gâteau! Annonça t-elle contente.

Le gâteau est-il plus important que moi? S'étonna d'un coup Yi Jung en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Quand il est au chocolat, oui. Affirma t-elle en souriant alors qu'ils rejoignaient la table où se trouvaient déjà leurs amis.

Alors, que vous êtes-vous dit? Leur demanda curieusement Woo Bin une fois que le couple se fut assis.

On a dansé et discuté. Lui répondit Yi Jung se tournant vers Ga Eul qui hocha de la tête.

Où sont Jan Di et Jun Pyo? S'enquit Ga Eul après avoir cherché des yeux les mariés.

Ils se disputent quelque part. Lui répondit Ji Hoo en souriant. Ce ne serait pas normal s'ils ne le faisaient pas de toute la journée.

C'est vrai! S'exclama alors la jeune femme en rigolant.

Au fait Ga Eul, Woo Bin m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident? Demanda Jae Kyung à Ga Eul.

C'est vrai. Je peux remarcher donc pour moi, cet accident est derrière moi. Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Si tu as besoin d'aide ou même de parler à une fille, je suis là. Lui proposa-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Noona.... Dit-elle émue en guise de réponse. Merci.

Ils furent alors interrompus dans leurs conversations par l'arrivée d'un gros gâteaux. Une fois que celui-ci fut découpé, Yi Jung se leva en prenant l'assiette de Ga Eul et la sienne et se dirigea avec ses amis vers le gâteaux. Le F4 revint les mains pleines de gâteaux.

Je t'ai pris celui au chocolat. Fit Yi Jung en déposant devant Ga Eul, son assiette.

Merci Yi Jung. Le remercia t-elle avec un grand sourire, ce que remarqua le reste de la table.

Hein? S'écria alors Woo Bin comprenant quelque chose. C'est pas vrai! Laissa t-il échapper en regardant ses deux amis.

Quoi? S'exclama à son tour Jun Pyo qui était de retour à leur table, complètement perdu.

Je... félicitation! Lâcha t-il en prenant Ga Eul dans ses bras. Toi mec, tu as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte. Fit-il en donnant une accolade à son meilleur ami éberlué.

Merci, mais pourquoi? Lui demanda t-il perdu.

Ga Eul ne t'appelle plus « Sunbae »? Rétorqua malicieusement Woo Bin observant la réaction de la jeune femme, cette dernière rougissait.

Ga Eul? Demanda alors Jan Di comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Woo Bin.

Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? S'exclama Jun Pyo vexé.

Je crois que Yi Jung et Ga Eul sont ensemble. Lui expliqua alors Ji Hoo, regardant Jun Pyo qui cherchait visiblement à comprendre.

Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'aime? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant? S'énerva alors Jun Pyo.

Ça doit bien faire plus de quatre ans. Répondit Ji Hoo à la place de Yi Jung, qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

Comment le sais-tu? Lui demanda le potier étonné.

Je l'ai compris parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que jamais tu ne tomberais amoureux d'une fille comme elle. Lui expliqua Ji Hoo calmement.

Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là! S'exclama Jun Pyo toujours aussi perdu.

Tu n'es pas le seul. Le rassura Jan Di en penchant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il regarda alors son épouse et sourit. Après tout, même s'il ne comprenait pas toute cette histoire, il était content que son ami ait enfin trouvé une personne faite pour lui, comme l'était Jan Di. »


	7. Chapter 7

Le F4 et Ga Eul étaient réunis à l'aéroport pour faire leurs adieux aux jeunes mariés. L'hôtesse appela pour la troisième fois tous les passagers à embarquer. Jun Pyo et Jan Di embrassèrent pour la dernière fois leurs amis avant de donner leurs billets à l'hôtesse. Ga Eul sentie les larmes lui venir, en l'observant, Yi Jung se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle faisait un signe de la main à sa meilleure amie qui souriait.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jun Pyo prenne l'avion comme les gens normaux! S'exclama encore sous le choc Woo Bin en suivant ses amis vers la sortie.

- Moi non plus, mais Jan Di peut être très convaincante. Rétorqua en rigolant Yi Jung qui marchait entre son ami et la jeune femme.

- Peut-être qu'il fera les choses simplement à partir de maintenant. Espéra Ji Hoo avec un petit sourire.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Je me demande où ils vont aller pour leur lune de miel! S'exclama Ga Eul curieusement. Vous ne savez vraiment rien? Demanda t-elle alors aux garçons.

- Rien. Jun Pyo ne voulait rien nous dire. Mais d'après lui, Jan Di sera éblouie. Répondit Woo Bin en imitant son ami. »

Le petit groupe quitta l'aéroport et se rendit au parking. Ji Hoo monta sur sa moto et fut le premier à partir, suivit de Woo Bin qui avant de s'en aller rappela aux deux autres de ne pas être en retard ce soir. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent alors dans la voiture de Yi Jung. Ce dernier raccompagna Ga Eul chez elle. En effet, après la mariage, elle était retournée vivre dans son appartement et le fait que Yi Jung la raccompagne chez elle une fois son travail fini était devenu une habitude pour eux deux. Depuis deux semaines, Ga Eul avait repris son travail et était totalement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses enfants, de même que Yi Jung. En effet, pendant sa convalescence, il fut le remplaçant de la jeune femme et tous les enfants l'adoraient. Donc quand le soir il venait la chercher, il passait quelques temps avec eux à leur montrer de nouvelles techniques de poterie.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ga Eul invita alors Yi Jung comme elle le faisait d'habitude mais cette fois là, il refusa mais lui promit de venir la chercher le soir même pour leur sortie avec le F3. Elle acquiesça en souriant et disparue dans l'immeuble. Une fois chez elle, Ga Eul décida de préparer ses affaires pour la randonnée prévue pour le lendemain. Elle avait découvert un magnifique endroit pour cette sortie scolaire. La jeune femme souriait en imaginant les enfants découvrant cet endroit. Quand elle regarda sa montre pour savoir l'heure, elle fut étonnée de s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant que Yi Jung ne vienne la chercher.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla d'une robe noire dos nu. La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir et fouilla sa boîte à bijoux pour trouver un collier, quand elle vit LA bague elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, on sonna à sa porte et elle ouvrir à Yi Jung qui fut ébloui par la beauté de sa fiancée.

« - Tu es magnifique Ga Eul. S'exclama t-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en le faisant entrer.

- Es-tu prête? Lui demanda t-il en l'observant prendre son sac.

- Oui. Fit-elle en hochant sa tête.

- Oh! S'exclama t-il en s'approchant un peu plus près d'elle. C'est la bague? Demanda t-il étonné en la regardant.

- Oui. Je ne savais pas si tu allais approuver. Dit-elle un peu gênée en baissant les yeux.

- C'est parfait. Mais je crois que maintenant, tu peux la porter à ton doigt. Fit-il en enlevant le collier du cou de la jeune femme. Cette soirée n'est pas n'importe laquelle. Termina t-il en mettant la bague au doigt de la jeune femme. Désormais, tu m'appartiens.

- Sauf demain! Rectifia t-il en souriant. Je ne serais pas à toi de toute la journée, mais avec les enfants. Tu te souviens? Lui demanda t-elle, le suivant en-dehors de son appartement.

- Bien sur. Affirma t-il en la faisant monter dans la voiture. »

Le couple arriva chez Woo Bin. Pour Ga Eul, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle venait chez lui et était encore éblouie par la blancheur des lieux. Ils suivirent le majordome qui les conduisit dans une pièce, qui était d'après Ga Eul, l'espace de Woo Bin où il recevait ses amis. Les deux jeunes gens furent étonnés de voir que Jae Kyung et Seo Hyun étaient aussi présente. Ga Eul alla directement vers elles pour les saluer. Les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées ces deux dernières semaines. Ga Eul fut l'une des première à savoir que Ji Hoo et elle s'étaient mis ensemble peu de temps après le mariage. Les jeunes femmes furent tirées de leur conversation par Woo Bin. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, levant son verre en guise de toast.

« - Si je vous ai invité ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose de très important. Commença t-il. Depuis quelques temps, je travaille sur un projet, maintenant qu'il est fini, je peux vous dire de quoi il s'agit. Continua t-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à Ga Eul qui l'encouragea à continuer. Alors voilà, je vais partir à Hong Kong. Annonça t-il fièrement.

- Hein? Mais quand? S'exclama Yi Jung.

- Je pars dans quelques jours et pour au moins deux ans. Dit-il en souriant à son ami. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais de temps en temps.

- Deux ans? Souffla Yi Jung tristement.

- Eh! tu es bien parti pendant quatre ans! S'exclama en souriant son ami qui comprenait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- Et quel est ton projet? Interrompit Ji Hoo curieux.

- J'ai monter ma propre compagnie. Bien sûr, je suis encore en partenariat avec mon père mais j'espère que dans deux ans, je ne serais plus considéré comme un gangster. Lui dit-il en rigolant.

- D'où t'es venu l'envie de travailler? Lui demanda Jae Kyung.

- Une amie bien aidée. Répondit-il en désignant Ga Eul qui se mit à rougir.

- Ga Eul sshi? S'exclamèrent Yi Jung et Ji Hoo en même temps.

- Sunbae! Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

- C'est vrai, Ga Eul sshi m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seulement le fils d'un gangster, mais que je pouvais aussi faire les choses par moi-même. Affirma t-il en souriant. Alors pour ça, je te remercie d'être ma meilleure amie. Et ne t'inquiète pas Yi Jung, tu sera toujours le premier dans mon coeur! Plaisanta Woo Bin en essayant de l'embrasser.

- Comme c'est la soirée des surprises, commença Ji Hoo, je voudrais profiter qu'on soit tous réunis, pour vous dire que je vais continuer ma formation de medecin en France. Je pars avec Seo Hyun. Lâcha alors Ji Hoo en regardant sa copine.

- Vous partez quand? Demanda Jae Kyung un peu triste.

- Après-demain. Lui répondit Seo Hyun avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Félicitation! S'exclama doucement Ga Eul en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Vous restez là-bas longtemps?

- On verra. Mais on essayera de venir de temps en temps. L'informa Ji Hoo avec un petit sourire.

- Sinon Yi Jung, rien à nous annoncer? Le questionna Woo Bin en le fixant lui et Ga Eul.

- Heu non pourquoi? Dit-il en essayant de se défiler.

- Allez, on sait que vous nous cachez quelque chose vous deux! Lança alors Jae Kyung qui aimait bien les ragots.

- Yi Jung! S'exclama alors Ga Eul en l'observant. On peut leur dire, ils vont bientôt partir. L'informa t-elle à son oreille.

- Ok. Capitula le potier. On s'est fiancés. Leur annonça t-il en souriant à Woo Bin et Ji Hoo qui les regardait bouche ouverte.

- Vraiment? Quand? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir plus tôt? S'excita Jae Kyung en se jetant sur Ga Eul pour la féliciter, de même que Seo Hyun.

- Le soir du mariage. Répondit Yi Jung en mettant son bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose! S'écria fièrement Woo Bin. Je le savais!

- Vous ne l'avez pas dit, parce que Ga Eul ne voulait pas gâcher le jour de Jun Pyo et Jan Di. Comprit alors Ji Hoo en regardant Ga Eul qui acquiesça à sa remarque.

- On peut voir la bague? S'enquit timidement Seo Hyun et Ga Eul montra aux filles sa bague.

- Elle est magnifique. S'exclama Jae Kyung ravie. »

Le reste du groupe félicita Yi Jung. Après les annonces en tous genres, le petit groupe décida d'aller fêter toutes ces nouvelles dans un bar. Ils passèrent la soirée à danser et boire tout en discutant de leurs avenirs. Il devait être vers trois heures du matin quand Yi Jung et Ga Eul partirent les premiers de la soirée. En effet, la jeune femme devait être prête dans quelques heures pour sa randonnée avec ses élèves. Son fiancé la reconduisit chez elle. Ils se quittèrent avec un doux baiser.

Le matin même, Ga Eul eut du mal à se lever après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se prépara et partit au jardin d'enfants d'où partait le car prévu pour la randonnée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua la voiture de Yi Jung garer près du car et son propriétaire en train d'amuser les enfants. Au moment où elle arrivait, il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourire en l'apercevant avec son petit air étonné.

« Yi Jung! S'exclama t-elle quand elle fut plus près de lui. Mais que fais-tu là? Tu ne travailles pas?

Bien sur que si je travaille! Je vous accompagne en randonnée. Lui répondit-il en montant dans sa voiture alors que les autres montaient dans le car. Je t'emmène? Proposa t-il à la jeune femme.

Non, je dois surveiller les enfants. Répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi es-tu dans ta voiture, si tu nous accompagne? Demanda t-elle en lui souriant.

C'est une surprise pour plus tard. Fit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux. »

La randonnée se déroula parfaitement bien avec les enfants. Yi Jung surprenait davantage Ga Eul en voyant combien il était attentif, patient, doux et autoritaire en même temps avec les enfants. Ces derniers adoraient le potier. En effet, quand il fallait faire des groupes, tous voulaient avoir Yi Jung avec eux. D'un côté, Ga Eul était enchantée de la popularité de son fiancé, mais en même temps jalouse de ça. Alors qu'il était temps pour les enfants de rentrer à Séoul, Yi Jung surpris Ga Eul en décidant de la raccompagner avec sa voiture. La jeune femme vit donc le car partir avec les enfants et les autres institutrices pendant qu'elle montait dans la voiture de Yi Jung. Ils étaient à peine partis depuis quelques minutes, que le jeune homme gara sa voiture sur le petit parking d'un restaurant très chic. Ga Eul le questionna du regard auquel il répondit par son fameux sourire en coin.

« Où sommes-nous? Lui demanda t-elle étonnée.

Dans un endroit que tu vas adorer. Lui jura le jeune homme. Je l'ai vu sur le chemin de l'aller et je me suis dis qu'un petit dîner en tête à tête, serait pas mal. Commença Yi Jung en l'accompagnant jusqu'au restaurant. Une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît. Fit-il à la réceptionniste quand ils furent entrés dans l'établissement.

Mais, Yi Jung... Essaya t-elle de dire mais fut coupée par le serveur qui les accompagna jusqu'à leur table.

Ga Eul sshi! Lui fit-il exaspéré. Laisse moi offrir à ma fiancée un bon repas après avoir marché avec des enfants toute la journée.

Je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça. Lui rétorqua t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Parfait donc on peut dîner ici et après je te ramène. Termina ainsi Yi Jung.

Hum. Affirma Ga Eul en consultant le menu.

Nous prendrons deux « spécial ». Dit-il au serveur après qu'ils aient choisi leur repas. Alors, comment était ton groupe? Lui demanda après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

Bien. Je crois qu'ils ont adoré cette sortie. S'exclama t-elle vraiment contente. Mais je suis un peu jalouse.

Jalouse? De quoi? S'étonna le jeune homme en levant un sourcils.

De toi. Parce que les enfants t'aiment pus que moi! Répondit-elle avec un petit mou boudeuse.

Vraiment? Alors je serais surement un super papa! S'enchanta t-il en la regardant ardemment.

Hein? S'exclama t-elle en faisant couler un peu de son verre sur la table d'étonnement. Tu veux avoir des enfants? Avec moi? Lui demanda t-elle totalement surprise.

Avec qui d'autre? Lui rétorqua t-il en rigolant devant la mine stupéfaite de sa fiancée. Et pas qu'un seul.

Hein? S'étonna encore plus Ga Eul.

Pourquoi toi tu ne veux pas? S'enquit-il inquiet.

Non bien sur que non, sinon je ne travaillerait pas dans une garderie. Lui dit-elle en souriant timidement. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu en voulais.

Tu m'aurais quand même épousé si je ne voulais pas d'enfants? La questionna t-il étonné.

Bien sur. Je... je t'aime. Fit-elle dans un souffle en rougissant de plus belle.

Je t'aime aussi. Lâcha t-il sûr de lui tout en la regardant. »

A cet instant précis, il n'avait plus envie de manger, mais seulement rester là, à la contempler et l'embrasser. Uns impulsion le fit se lever de sa chaise puis de s'avancer vers elle et de l'embrasser. La jeune femme fut d'abord étonnée et gênée de ce geste car tout le monde l'observait, puis elle répondit à son baiser avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle voulait exprimer à cet instant précis. Yi Jung mit fin au baiser, la regarda et avec un regard d'elle, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant, n'oubliant pas de payer l'addition d'un repas qu'ils ne dégustèrent même pas.

Quand ils furent arrivés chez la jeune femme, Yi Jung désirait vraiment être avec elle, mais son désir fut réfréner par l'amour et le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Donc quand elle l'invita à entrer, ce dernier refusa poliment lui rétorquant que demain ils devraient faire leurs adieux à leurs amis. Elle hocha de la tête et lui dit donc au revoir avant de refermer sa porte sur Yi Jung.


	8. Chapter 8

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo et Seo Hyun étaient partis. Ga Eul et Yi Jung passaient désormais leurs journées à deux, sans être interrompus par leurs amis. Les premiers jours furent difficiles pour eux sans leurs amis toujours présent à les embêter, les déranger, mais finalement, cela était bénéfique pour le jeune couple. En effet, dès qu'ils étaient libres, ils passaient leur temps ensemble, à discuter du temps, des enfants, de leurs travail et surtout de leur future vie à deux. Yi Jung avait d'or et déjà prévu de la présenter à sa famille, enfin surtout sa grand-mère qui décidait de tout dans la famille So. Quand le jeune homme lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait rencontrer sa famille, Ga Eul crut s'évanouir. Elle n'était ni riche, ni intelligente. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait faire bonne impression pour pouvoir s'unir avec Yi Jung.

Le soir tant redouté arriva bien vite pour la jeune femme qui tournait en rond dans son appartement en attendant son fiancé. Selon les recommandations de Yi Jung, elle s'était habillée simplement mais avec classe. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, tombant sur ses épaules nues. Elle portait une jolie robe bleu nuit qui lui arrivait en-dessous des genoux. Ga Eul était en train de se demander comment était la famille So quand on frappa à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées. D'un pas peu assuré, elle alla ouvrir laissant entrer un Yi Jung nerveux. Sans dire un mot, il la serra dans ses bras et après un bref instant, sortirent de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Le retour chez Ga Eul se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun ne voulait parler ou ne pouvait. Le jeune homme raccompagna sa fiancée jusqu'à chez elle. Cette dernière l'invita à entrer, il la suivit dans son salon et s'assirent en face de l'autre. Tout d'un coup, ils éclatèrent de rire. Un rire incontrôlable s'empara d'eux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« - Quand je repense à la tête de ma grand-mère quand tu lui as dis ce que tu pensais. S'exclama finalement Yi Jung reprenant son sérieux.

- Je sais! Répondit-elle en souriant après son fou rire.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma grand-mère serait celle qui approuverait notre mariage. Lui fit-il en se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Donc c'est vrai? Je veux dire, notre mariage? Lui demanda t-elle tout d'un coup sérieuse en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui. Lui affirma t-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Personne ne peut rien contre, ma grand-mère est d'accord, tes parents aussi et nos amis le sont depuis quelques temps déjà. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- Donc, on va se marier. Dit-elle en lui souriant. »

Son sourire était éclatant, elle se jeta alors dans les bras de son futur mari et l'embrassa sans gêne. A ce geste, Yi Jung fut surpris, mais il se laissa faire et répondit à son baiser plus ardemment. La jeune femme sourit quand elle comprit qu'il ne se retenait pas, comme la dernière fois. Alors sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'entraina dans la chambre et resserra son étreinte faisant perdre la tête au jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa fiancée puisse être quelqu'un qui prend des initiatives, surtout de ce genre-là. A peine fut-il remit de sa surprise, il se retrouva dans la chambre où se tenait devant lui Ga Eul rayonnante, qui lui disait avec les yeux que tout irait bien. Laissant sa tête de côté, n'écoutant que son cœur, il se jeta alors sur elle doucement et recommença à l'embrasser plus passionnément qu'avant.

Le lendemain matin, Ga Eul se réveilla avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna alors sa tête et constata à sa plus grande surprise que Yi Jung n'était plus là. Son sourire commença à se rétracter quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit révélant le jeune homme, un plateau entre ses mains. Il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour partager le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparer. Le jeune couple passa la matinée au lit à parler de tout et de rien avant d'être interrompus par leurs téléphones. Chacun de son côté décrocha. Ils sourirent quand ils comprirent que Jun Pyo et Jan Di les appelaient pour se plaindre l'un et l'autre.

« - Calme toi Jan Di! S'exclama Ga Eul se retenant de rire quand Yi Jung répondit la même chose de son côté à Jun Pyo. Vous rentrer aujourd'hui? Mais je croyais que vous deviez rester encore une semaine? Lui demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Yi Jung qui écoutait Jun Pyo se plaindre.

Ok. Je t'attendrais à l'aéroport à 14h. Jun Pyo sera avec toi? Reprit Ga Eul en souriant au jeune homme à ses côtés. Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure. Bisous. Et elle raccrocha.

Oui Jun Pyo. Je serais à l'aéroport à 13h! S'exclama Yi Jung en levant les yeux au ciel. Ok, c'est ça. Bye. Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers sa fiancée qui le regardait en rigolant.

Finalement leurs vacances n'ont pas du être de tout repos. Lui rétorqua Ga Eul en se levant du lit pour aller s'habiller.

Non. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Jan Di n'aurait pas supporter le mauvais caractère de son mari lors des transports en commun! Lui confessa le jeune homme en la suivant.

Hein? Pour des transports en communs? S'étonna t-elle.

Oui. Tu connais Jun Pyo, il ne supporte pas les autres à part nous et lui bien sûr. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Pourquoi t'habilles-tu? Lui demanda t-il alors en la voyant prendre des vêtements.

Je vais prendre une douche. Heureusement, c'est mon jour de congé sinon j'aurais été en retard et tout ça à cause de toi. L'accusa t-elle en le pointant du doigt avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

Et elle le laissa seul dans la chambre s'habiller pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Le jeune homme après s'être habiller, alla l'attendre dans le salon. Il arpenta le salon en attendant qu'elle sorte et vit sur une table basse une photo qui attira son attention. Il se rappela alors quand elle fut prise. Ils avaient passé un après-midi au bord de la mer et la jeune femme qui avait toujours son appareil photo avec elle, avait voulu le prendre en photo, lui ne voulant pas, il s'était échappé. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'avait pourchassé le long de la mer. Quand enfin elle l'eut attrapé, elle le mitrailla avec son appareil. Au final, elle avait réussit à le prendre en photo seul puis ils avaient posé ensemble, souriant et s'embrassant. C'était cette photo-là qui trônait sur la petite table. Yi Jung fut tiré de ses pensées quand sa fiancée entra dans la pièce et lui sourit en voyant ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Après s'être moqué gentiment de lui, ils partirent en direction de l'aéroport, pour récupérer leurs amis qui ne devaient pas tarder à arriver.

Il était 14h et le jeune couple attendait avec impatience de voir leurs amis sortirent du terminal. Tout d'un coup, ils aperçurent, enfin plutôt entendirent les jérémiades de Jun Pyo et les remontrances de Jan Di. En les voyant se disputer, Ga Eul et Yi Jung rigolèrent. Ils savaient bien que jamais ils n'arrêteraient de se disputer, mais pendant leur lune de miel? Jamais ils na l'auraient cru. La jeune mariée sauta au cou de son amie quand elle la vit. Jun Pyo de son côté enlaça son ami. Pendant le trajet qui les emmenaient chez Jun Pyo, les filles parlèrent de leur côté ainsi que les garçons. Jan Di raconta comment le voyage était extraordinaire, sous-entendant que son mari n'était jamais content. Ga Eul rigola quand son amie lui raconta ce que Jun Pyo faisait pour éviter de monter dans les transports en communs; De son côté, Jun Pyo se plaignait de tout ce qui n'allait pas pendant le voyage, trouvant une oreille compatissante en Yi Jung, qui se retenait de rire. Une fois arrivé chez eux Jan Di et Jun Pyo les invita à rester. Pendant le reste de la journée et la soirée, ils discutèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé en leur absence: le départ de Woo Bin pour Hong Kong (Jun Pyo ne prononça pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, digérant l'information), celui de Ji Hoo pour Paris avec Seo Hyun (à cette information, Jan Di fut incroyablement heureuse pour son meilleur ami) et leur fiançailles. A cette annonce, les jeunes mariés les regardèrent abasourdis. Jan Di fut la première à prendre la parole.

« - Vous êtes fiancés? Leur demanda t-elle comme si elle avait mal entendu.

- Oui. En fait, Yi Jung me l'a demandé lors de la soirée après votre mariage. Mais cela ne fait que quelques semaines que c'est officiel. Lui répondit-elle souriante.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler! S'exclama Jan Di en la serrant dans ses bras. En tout cas, félicitation! Dit-elle en prenant dans ses bras Yi Jung.

- Ouais mec! Le félicita Jun Pyo. Bienvenue dans l'enfer du mariage. Dit-il en plaisantant.

- Quoi? S'écria alors Jan Di à la remarque de son mari. Tu vis un enfer? Lâcha t-elle en s'avançant de lui.

- Jamais! Se reprit-il en voyant le chemin que prenait la conversation. Tu sais bien que je t'aime.

J'aime mieux ça! Lui dit-elle en continuant de s'avancer.

Je crois que l'on va vous laisser. Leur lança Ga Eul en prenant la main de Yi Jung et se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Le jeune couple laissa donc les mariés se disputer, encore. Le long du chemin jusqu'à chez Ga Eul se passa dans la bonne humeur, argumentant ce que leur avait raconter Jan Di et Jun Pyo concernant leur lune de miel.

« - Tu ne reste pas? Lui demanda Ga Eul une fois devant sa porte.

- Je devrais rentrer. Tes voisins vont se demander pourquoi une jolie jeune femme n'étant pas mariée invite des jeunes hommes chez elle. Rétorqua t-il en rigolant.

- Des jeunes hommes, hein? Lui dit-elle.

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux, donc... Fit Yi Jung pour l'embêter.

- Vraiment? Sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui dans l'intention de l'embrasser mais se recula avant .

- Hé! S'exclama t-il en la retenant par les épaules. Mon bisous du soir?

- Non. Je ne devrais pas embrasser n'importe qui sur le pas de ma porte. Lui répondit-elle sournoisement.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis ton fiancé. Rétorqua t-il doucement en la gardant près de lui.

- Oui, mais les voisins ne le savent pas. Bonsoir. Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rentrer en souriant. »

Yi Jung resta sur le pas de la porte quelques instants, frustré de ne pas avoir pu gagné cette joute verbale. Il repartit alors chez lui en repensant à ce qui venait de se produire.


	9. Chapter 9

Le retour de Jan Di et Jun Pyo changea la routine de Ga Eul et de Yi Jung. Au lieu d'être seuls lors de leur temps libre, ils le passaient avec les jeunes mariés qui ne remarquaient pas que leurs amis souhaitaient rester seul parfois. Ce jour-là, Jun Pyo invita Yi Jung à venir prendre un verre dans leur « club ». Quand les deux jeunes gens entrèrent, tous les souvenirs de leurs années à Shinwa leur revinrent en mémoire. Passé la nostalgie, ils s'assirent à leur places habituelles. Ce fut Jun Pyo qui proposa à son ami une partie de billard le premier.

« - ça fait bizarre d'être ici. Lui avoua Jun Pyo en même temps qu'il tira dans une boule.

moi aussi. Rétorqua Yi Jung qui joua à son tour.

Je me demande ce que font les autres. Pensa tout haut le jeune homme en faisant référence à ses deux autres amis.

Je suis sur qu'on leur manque, surtout Woo Bin. Lui affirma Yi Jung en souriant. Il ne peut pas se passer de nous.

Tu oublie que désormais il a Jae Kyung! Lui rappela Jun Pyo en rigolant. C'est bizarre.

Quoi? Qu'ils soient ensemble? Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard? Lui demanda alors son ami en le regardant.

Non! Se récria Jun Pyo. J'aime ma femme. Lui assura t-il en souriant en pensant à Jan Di. Au fait, ça vous dirais de sortir ce soir?

Encore? S'exclama Yi Jung.

Ba quoi? Tu n'aime pas passer du temps avec nous? S'étonna son ami.

Non ce n'est pas ça, mais depuis que vous êtes de retour, on n'a pas pu passer une soirée tous les deux avec Ga Eul. Lui expliqua t-il calmement.

Je vois. Mais vous aurez toute votre vie une fois mariés. Lui rappela le grand brun.

Ok. Dans ce cas, je vais appeler Ga Eul pour la prévenir. Fit-il en sortant son téléphone pour composer le numéro de sa fiancée.

Ga Eul sshi? Demanda t-il une fois qu'on eut décroché.

Yi Jung? Lui répondit-elle.

Ce soir, Jun Pyo veut que l'on sorte ensemble, encore. Fit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot qui fit rire la jeune femme.

Je vois que tu es enthousiaste. Dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Mais d'accord pour ce soir. Tu passe me prendre? Lui demanda t-elle.

Bien sur. Il faudra d'ailleurs que l'on parle de ça. Se mettre d'accord pour les voisins. Répondit-il en rigolant quand il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Pas de problème. A plus tard. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle est d'accord. L'avertit -il une fois son téléphone rangé.

Parfait! S'exclama alors Jun Pyo. J'ai appelé Jan Di pour la prévenir aussi. »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur partie de billard jusqu'à vers 18h. Quand Jun Pyo vit l'heure, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui où l'attendait sa femme. De son côté, Yi Jung était en chemin pour aller chercher Ga Eul. Avant d'arriver devant chez elle, il lui téléphona mais personne ne répondit. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il frappait et sonnait chez Ga Eul mais aucune réponse. Au bout de dix minutes, il appela Jan Di. Cette dernière lui apprit que dans l'après-midi elles devaient se voir mais Ga Eul dut annuler parce qu'elle avait oublier de préparer ses cours pour le lendemain. Inquiet qu'elle ne réponde pas à son téléphone, il demanda à Jan Di de le prévenir si jamais elle l'a contactait. Quand il eut raccroché, Yi Jung se dirigea vers la « deuxième maison » de la jeune femme.

Il se gara là où il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques mois déjà. Il descendit de sa voiture, un sourire sur le visage, imaginant sa fiancée perdue dans la poterie qu'elle devait surement faire. Il se rappela alors qu'un jour elle avait oublier de le retrouver chez lui dans son studio de poterie. En effet, la jeune femme avait passé tout son dimanche après-midi à faire de la poterie à son école. Elle n'avait donc pas vu le temps passer et avait ainsi oublier son rendez-vous avec Yi Jung. Quand ce dernier vint la voir dans sa classe, il l'a trouva en train de peindre un magnifique vase en bleu pastel. Il lui avait demander un dédommagement pour le lapin qu'elle lui avait posé et lui offrit le vase qui désormais trônait sur son bar, remplis de fleurs qu'elle rapportait à chaque fois qu'elle était chez lui.

Il avançait donc en souriant et se demandant ce qu'elle fabriquait cette fois-ci, mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit des pompiers s'affairer à l'endroit où se trouvait l'école de Ga Eul. Il commença à courir vers les gens autour des délimitations jaunes de la police.

« - Que s'est-il passé? Demanda t-il à l'un des pompiers qui passa devant lui.

Une fuite de gaz. Lui répondit-il.

Mais il y avait des personnes à l'intérieur? S'exclama t-il totalement paniqué.

Oui, deux. Affirma le pompier. Vous connaissez des personnes qui y travaille?

Oui, ma fiancée. Elle n'était pas chez elle donc je suis venue ici. Je sais qu'elle aime bien faire de la poterie dans la classe. Répondit-il cherchant sa fiancée des yeux parmi les personnes alentour.

Nous avons pu sortir les deux personnes, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont encore en vie. Le prévint le pompier avant de s'éloigner.

Où je peux les voir? Cria t-il à l'homme qui partait vers le feu.

Près de l'ambulance. Répondit-il avant de disparaître dans la fumée épaisse qui s'échappait du bâtiment. »

Yi Jung se précipita alors vers les ambulances qui se tenaient prêtes à partir. Le jeune homme se renseigna auprès de ambulanciers s'il y avait une jeune femme dans l'école, mais chaque personne lui répondit par la négative. Alors qu'il commençait à regarder l'incendie, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, il se tourna et fut face à un jeune ambulancier.

« - Excusez-moi, vous recherchez une jeune femme? Lui demanda t-il en le regardant.

Oui! Vous savez où elle est? S'empressa de répondre Yi Jung avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle a été transporté à l'hôpital, elle est dans un assez gave état. Le prévint-il.

Merci. S'exclama Yi Jung avant de repartir vers sa voiture. »

Durant le trajet, qui lui parut interminable, il contacta Jan Di et Jun Pyo leur annonçant la nouvelle. Peu de temps après, il arriva à l'hôpital, se renseigna où Chu Ga Eul se trouvait. L'infirmière chercha sur son ordinateur et lui répondit qu'elle était encore en salle d'opération. Le jeune homme alla patienter dans le hall, devant la salle d'opération. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit se précipiter vers lui Jun Pyo et Jan Di, qui était en larmes.

L'attente dura des heures, Yi Jung ne tenant plus en place, se leva pour se rapprocher d'un peu plus près de la télé qui passait aux informations, l'incendie de l'école. Le jeune homme augmenta le volume, pour que les deux autres puissent entendre.

« Un grave incendie a ravagé dans la soirée une école. Cet incendie serait du à une fuite de gaz qui aurait été déceler du côté des cuisines. D'après nos envoyés, il y aurait deux blessés, une jeune femme et un homme. Selon nos renseignements, ce serait la jeune femme qui aurait avertit les pompiers. Les dégâts causés par cet incendie sont considérables, l'école qui était un centre d'apprentissage pour jeunes enfants en difficultés, ne pourra plus ouvrir ses portes. En effet, les investisseurs initiaux, ne désirent plus se porter garant pour ouvrir une nouvelle école. Qu'en sera t-il de son avenir, nous ne pouvons le prévoir. Déclara le journaliste à la télé. »

Les jeunes gens qui avaient écouté l'information resta sans voix quand ils virent à quel point le bâtiment avait brulé. Le téléphone de Jun Pyo et Jan Di résonna dans le hall, ce qui fit se retourner les infirmières. Elles leur lancèrent des regards noirs quand ils décrochèrent.

Jan Di avait à l'autre bout du téléphone, Ji Hoo qui lui demanda si les nouvelles qu'ils avaient vu sur internet étaient réelles ou non. La jeune femme lui répondit par l'affirmative de même que Jun Pyo avec Woo Bin. Le reste du F4 se mit d'accord pour rentrer en Corée. Ils voulaient être présent pas seulement pour Yi Jung, mais aussi pour Ga Eul qui était devenue pour eux, comme une petite soeur au même stade que Jan Di des années auparavant. Après avoir raccrochés, Jan Di et Jun Pyo retournèrent s'asseoir auprès de Yi Jung qui fixait depuis plusieurs minutes la porte de la salle d'opération.

Vers une heure du matin, un médecin sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les jeunes gens, un air grave fixé sur son visage. Il demanda tout d'abord qui était de sa famille, Yi Jung se présenta comme son fiancé, ce qu'il était.

« Monsieur So, commença le chirurgien, votre fiancée était dans un état grave quand elle fut amenée ici. Miraculeusement, elle ne fut pas trop brulée, si ce n'est aux bras, mais ce qui est plus grave, ce sont ses poumons. Fit-il en les regardant.

Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

Et bien, comme elle a inhalé beaucoup de fumée, ses poumons sont dans un état grave. Nous ne savons malheureusement pas si son cerveau est touché. Nous ne pourrons le savoir que lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Avoua t-il tristement. Mais je suis dans le regret de vous dire que si elle se réveille du coma dans lequel elle est pour le moment, il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle soit elle-même. Leur confia t-il.

Comment ça? S'exclama Jan Di sous le choc.

Et bien, son cerveau fut privé d'oxygène pendant une assez longue période. Nous sommes donc dans l'impossibilité de savoir si une fois réveillée, elle ait encore toutes ses... facultés mentales. Fit-il en expliquant au mieux la situation. Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser.

Docteur? Est-ce que l'on peut la voir? L'arrêta Yi Jung avant que le médecin ne parte.

Bien sur, mais pas trop longtemps, les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps. Confirma le chirurgien. »

Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans la chambre de leur amie. Jan Di commença à pleurer quand elle vit son amie, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, son visage était plein de suie, avec quelques rougeurs sur les bras et son cou. Yi Jung resta sous le choc quand il vit sa fiancée si blessée. Bien qu'elle était dans le coma, il s'imaginait parfaitement qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle souffrait le martyr. Et savoir cela, le fit se sentir mal. Après dix minutes auprès d'elle, Jun Pyo et Jan Di décidèrent de le laisser seul. Jan Di comprit parfaitement qu'il lui fallait être en intimité avec sa fiancée.

Une fois que ses mais furent sortis, Yi Jung commença à pleurer doucement tout en tenant la main de la jeune femme.

« - Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul. Lui murmura t-il à son oreille. Tu as promis. On n'a même pas encore rattrapé les quatre ans. Tu dois te réveiller. Souffla t-il plus pour lui-même. »

Le jeune homme surveilla le visage de sa fiancée mais aucun signe de vie ne l'encouragea plus. Il finit finalement par s'endormir sa main tenant toujours la sienne.


	10. Chapter 10

Le jeune potier passa les deux jours suivants au chevet de sa fiancée. Woo Bin et Ji Hoo ne mirent pas longtemps à être auprès de leur amie. Le lendemain de l'accident, le reste du F4 était arrivé et s'était précipité à l'hôpital où ils trouvèrent une Ga Eul dans le coma, ainsi qu'un Yi Jung complètement bouleversé. Jan Di gardait espoir malgré tout, à l'inverse du jeune homme. Le médecin les avait avertit qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ressorte du coma un jour.

Les jours passaient et aucuns résultats concernant l'état de Ga Eul. Les parents de cette dernière étaient arrivés au bout du 4ème jour, ainsi que la grand-mère de Yi Jung qui aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Le médecin avait demandé aux parents de la jeune femme de signer certains papiers concernant la réanimation s'il y avait besoin. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de signer, Yi Jung entra dans la chambre et les regarda éberlué.

« - Non! S'écria t-il en colère. Vous ne pouvez pas. Ça ne fait que dix jours qu'elle est dans cet état. Leur reprocha t-il en leur prenant le papier des mains.

- monsieur So, ce sont ses parents, ils en sont encore responsable. Le renseigna le docteur.

- Je suis son fiancé. Je prends Ga Eul sous ma responsabilité. Donnez moi les papiers nécessaires, elle peut encore se réveiller. Lui rétorqua Yi Jung avec rage. C'est votre fille. Dit-il en se tournant vers les parents en pleurs.

- êtes-vous d'accord? Leur demanda le médecin.

-Oui. Répondirent-ils en regardant Yi Jung qui se trouvait maintenant près du lit de leur fille. »

En voyant comment le jeune homme s'était opposé à la signature des papiers médicaux, les parents de Ga Eul la laissèrent entre ses mains. Ils l'avait prévenu qu'ils devaient repartir dans le sud de la Corée pour leur travail. Yi Jung leur avait assuré qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et qu'il les appellerai à la moindre nouvelle.

Après ça, plus personne dans l'entourage de Yi Jung ne lui reparla d'envisager le pire. Jan Di venait tous les jours pendant que Yi Jung travaillait sur un nouveau projet. À part Ga Eul, personne ne savait sur quoi il travaillait, pas même le F4. Ces derniers avaient décidé de rester à Séoul jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. Woo Bin avait demandé à Jae Kyung de travailler pour lui à Hong Kong. Tous les deux étaient désormais ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Corée, à sa plus grande joie, Jun Pyo n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter si son ex fiancée était encore amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs le président de Shinwa groupe se sentait coupable envers Ga Eul et Yi Jung. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, même pas à Jan Di, c'est pourquoi parfois, il allait rendre visite à la jeune femme sans que les autres le sachent. Mais ce jour-là alors qu'il racontait sa journée à la patiente, il s'écroula.

« - Je suis désolé. Vraiment. S'il te plait réveille toi. S'exclama t-il après s'être essuyé les yeux.

T'excuser de quoi? L'interrompit Yi Jung qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Mec! S'exclama Jun Pyo. Je... tu es là depuis longtemps?

Non, juste entendu que tu était désolé. Mais de quoi? S'impatienta le jeune homme.

Parce que...je sais que c'est un peu de ma faute. Lui avoua son ami en regardant ses mains.

Si elle est dans cet état? Continua le potier.

Oui. Avec mon manque de compréhension, je vous ai embêter pour que vous soyez avec Jan Di et moi alors que vous auriez du être ensemble. Dit-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux cette fois.

Effectivement. Confirma Yi Jung en s'approchant du lit, où il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fiancée. Mais c'est Ga Eul. Dit-il dans un sourire. Même quand on devait se voir, parfois je la retrouvait à l'école à faire de la poterie. Elle adorait cet endroit, c'est pourquoi il va rouvrir. Lui avoua Yi Jung dans un souffle.

Mais je croyais que les propriétaires ne voulaient pas le reconstruire. Demanda Jun Pyo surpris.

C'est le cas. Mais j'ai demandé à ma banque si je pouvais prendre la relève, c'est sur quoi je travaille en ce moment. Lui confirma le jeune homme.

Laisse moi t'aider. Lui proposa son ami d'emblée. Si tu a le nom de Shinwa, tu auras tous les crédits que tu veux.

Dans ce cas. Accepta son ami en serrant la main que lui tendait Jun Pyo. J'adore faire des affaires avec toi.

Moi aussi. Sourit Jun Pyo avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Durant les semaines qui suivirent cette conversation et ce « contrat », le F4 travailla ensemble pour rouvrir l'école de Ga Eul. En effet, en apprenant ce que complotaient leurs amis, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo se portèrent partant pour faire partis de l'aventure. Quand les médias eurent vent du projet du célèbre F4, ils se prirent de passion pour argumenter chaque étape de la réouverture de l'école, en passant des crédits accordés auprès des baques jusqu'à la construction d'un grand et nouveau bâtiment. Yi Jung eut alors l'idée d'associer l'école avec la fondation des arts que dirigeait toujours Ji Hoo au nom de son grand-père. Pendant que l'école avançait à grands pas, l'état de Ga Eul ne changeait pas, au grand dam de ses amis.

Ce matin-là, Jan Di se leva barbouillée encore une fois. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était dans cet état et avait aujourd'hui un rendez-vous avec un médecin à l'hôpital.

Après être sortie du cabinet du docteur, Jan Di se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie, totalement bouleversée.

Elle s'assit près d'elle, lui prit la main et commença à lui parler.

« Eh Ga Eul, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre. Lui confia Jan Di avec un petit sourire. Non, tu ne vois pas? Et bien je vais te le dire, Jun Pyo et moi allons avoir un bébé. S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Tu te rends compte, Jun Pyo papa? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais c'est vrai qu'il est toujours gentil avec mon frère. Tu te rappelle? Mais comment je vais faire sans toi pour me rassurer? Se mit tout d'un coup à pleurer Jan Di en posant sa tête sur le lit de la patiente.

Tu y arrivera. Murmura alors une petite voix qui fit sursauter Jan Di.

Tout d'abord la jeune femme se tourna vers la porte, mais ne vit personne. Puis réalisant que la main de Ga Eul serrait sa main, elle se tourna lentement vers son amie et la vit, un sourire aux lèvres mais toujours les yeux fermés.

Ga Eul! S'écria son amie. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un médecin. Lui ordonna t-elle et elle sortit comme une furie de la chambre et courra dans le couloir à le recherche d'un docteur. »

Jan Di entra dans la chambre suivit du médecin de Ga Eul, ce dernier l'examina et alors qu'il allait sortir, son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Il se précipita vers sa patiente, hurla aux infirmières de venir et commença le massage cardiaque. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Jan Di, la machine se remit à émettre un bip signalant que la patiente était encore en vie.

Les médecins transportèrent Ga Eul dans une autre pièce où toutes visites étaient interdites, sauf à travers une vitre. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes depuis l'incident, Jan Di se reprit et composa le numéro de Yi Jung.

Ce dernier se tenait avec le F4 devant l'école qu'ils avaient reconstruit. Un sourire se fit sur leurs visages, chacun avait apporté sa contribution. Yi Jung sortit de ses pensées qui étaient toutes pour Ga Eul quand son téléphone sonna. L'ID entrant indiquait que c'était Jan Di. Il fut d'abord étonné puis décrocha.

« Jan Di? Si tu veux parler à Jun Pyo, il est à côté de moi, je te le passe. Commença t-il mais s'arrêta quand il entendit un reniflement. Jan Di? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'exclama tout de suit le jeune homme qui alerta ainsi ses amis.

Ga Eul? Souffla t-il sentant la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Mais... mais. Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant que Jun Pyo ne prenne le téléphone.

Jan Di, calme toi. On arrive. Fit-il en gardant son calme. Woo Bin, accompagne Yi Jung, il ne pourra pas conduire. Ji Hoo et moi on vous suit. Lui dit le leader aux autres. »

Le F4 arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Dans le hall, ils trouvèrent une Jan Di en larmes, regardant à travers une vitre où était désormais Ga Eul. Le groupe fut choqué de voir la pâleur de la jeune femme, son pouls était irrégulier, quelques infirmières étaient restées présentes dans la pièce au cas où elle ferait une rechute. Yi Jung voulut entrer, mais le médecin qui venait d'arriver, l'en empêcha.

« Monsieur So, je dois vous dire que cette pièce est exclusivement réservée au personnel autorisé.

Comment va t-elle? Lui demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

Elle a fait un premier arrêt qui l'a sortit du coma. Confirma le médecin.

Elle est donc hors de danger? S'enquit Ji Hoo curieux.

Pas encore malheureusement. D'après votre amie, elle aurait dit quelques mots, ce qui nous indique que son cerveau n'a pas été touché. Mais son coeur est très faible, ainsi que ses poumons. Si elle continue de faire des arrêts cardiaques, il faudra envisager une première greffe. Celle du coeur, puis si nous ne voyons qu'il n'y a plus aucuns soucis de ce côté-ci, une greffe des poumons.

Des greffes? S'exclama Ji Hoo qui voyait où cela allait l'emmener.

Mais elle risque de mourir! S'écria Jan Di en colère contre le médecin. Après un coma comme le sien et son état, elle pourrait mourir pendant l'opération. Fit-elle se rappelant ses cours de médecine.

Effectivement, mais nous devons attendre la nuit. Si elle passe la nuit sans faire d'arrêt cardiaque, alors nous pourrons essayer la solution des médicaments. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ils ne feront qu'aggraver son état. Leur expliqua le docteur.

Peut-on la voir? Lui demanda Woo Bin.

Non désolé, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Mais si vous souhaitez rester dans le couloir, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Merci docteur. Fit Yi Jung en voyant le médecin s'éloigner.

Alors qu'en penses-tu Ji Hoo? Lui demanda Jun Pyo.

Et bien, il faut que Ga Eul passe les prochaines heures sans faire d'arrêts. Commença le jeune homme en les suivant dans la salle d'attente. Dans le cas contraire, elle devra subir des opérations très lourdes et éprouvantes qui pourraient la tuer. Mais si elle passe la nuit, ils pourront la traiter avec des médicaments. Elle pourrait au pire des cas avoir un essoufflement mais sinon, ils sont plutôt performants. Les rassura Ji Hoo.

Tu as pu voir leurs effets? Lui demanda Yi Jung.

Oui, en France. Il y a quelques mois. Confirma t-il.

Jan Di? Qu'a t-elle dit? Coupa Woo Bin curieux.

« tu y arriveras». Lui rapporta la jeune femme encore sous le choc des nouvelles.

Pourquoi? S'exclama surpris Jun Pyo.

Elle a intérêt à passer la nuit, parce que je veux lui dire en premier. S'excusa Jan Di auprès de son mari.

Mais tu me le dira après? S'inquiéta son mari.

Bien sûr. Puisque ça te concerne au premier abord. Confirma t-elle en souriant timidement. »

La conversation dévia vers l'école. Ils confirmèrent à Jan Di qu'elle allait bientôt ouvrir. Ils avaient combiner leur domaines pour en faire un vrai centre d'apprentissage pour jeunes des quartiers défavorisés. Jan Di était fière au fond d'elle-même que le F4 avait rencontré sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. En effet, depuis l'arrivée des deux femmes au sein du F4, ils avaient énormément changé. Jun Pyo avait révélé son vrai côté, tendre, gentil et altruiste à sa façon, Ji Hoo avait grâce à Jan Di put s'ouvrir aux autres, Woo Bin s'était trouvé une autre raison de profiter de la vie en dehors des femmes et Yi Jung s'était enfin libéré de l'emprise familiale et de la malédiction paternelle. Avec Ga Eul, le F4 s'était retrouvé, plus fort, plus soudé qu'avant. L'école en était le parfait exemple, l'enseignement n'était pas le centre du projet. Ga Eul avait expliqué son point de vue un jour au F4 lors d'une conversation. Pour elle, l'enseignement n'était pas le seul point important pour un enfant de s'accomplir, il y avait aussi le sport, les arts manuels, la culture. C'est ce qu'allait faire cette école. C'était l'idée du F4 et chacun avait apporté le domaine dans lequel ils excellaient. Pour Jun Pyo et Woo Bin c'était le sport, traditionnel pour l'un et de combat pour l'autre. Ji Hoo avait proposé la culture, et Yi Jung bien sur, les arts manuels. Quand Jan Di écouta la description qu'ils en faisaient, elle sourit avec eux. Cet accident avait bien entendu bouleversé chacun, mais la jeune femme savait que même si son amie devait disparaître, ils avaient accomplis quelque chose d'inestimable, pour elle et pour eux.


	11. Chapter 11

Woo Bin ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui où il se trouvait et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient encore tous à l'hôpital. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua que dehors il faisait déjà jour, sa montre indiquait 10h du matin. Une certaine appréhension s'empara de lui, il se frotta les yeux pour bien se réveiller et secoua doucement Ji Hoo qui s'était endormi sur son épaule. Ce dernier réveilla à son tour Jun Pyo et Jan Di. Quand tout le monde fut éveillé, ils cherchèrent dans la salle d'attente Yi Jung, mais ils ne le trouvèrent. Jun Pyo se leva donc et sortit dans le couloir où il le trouva, debout devant la porte de sa fiancée, observant les médecins à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ces derniers regardaient les examens, examinèrent la patiente, son cœur, ses poumons.

Les deux jeunes gens furent rejoint par les autres qui se mirent eux aussi à observer les docteurs dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le docteur principal de Ga Eul sortit, il se dirigea vers le groupe et leur adressa un sourire. Quand Yi Jung et le F4 virent le sourire qu'ils attendaient tous, la pression s'évapora, les faisant souffler de soulagement.

« - Alors docteur? Comment va t-elle? Lui demanda impatient Yi Jung dès que le médecin se fut approcher d'eux.

- Et bien, elle a été très chanceuse. Leur annonça t-il. Bien entendu, elle est encore inconsciente, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ga Eul nous a montré qu'elle voulait encore se battre. Je vous conseille de ne pas tous y aller, mais vous pouvez désormais aller la voir. Elle ne risque plus rien à présent. Leur confirma le docteur en leur souriant avant de partir.

- Je peux aller la voir? Demanda alors Jan Di à Yi Jung.

Bien sûr, je vais attendre ici. Lui répondit-il en s'asseyant dans le couloir.

Les nerfs du jeune homme allaient lâcher s'il ne se reprenait pas avant d'aller la voir. Cette nuit lui parut interminable, il n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant 6h du matin. Savoir qu'elle était désormais hors de danger, le soulagea, il pouvait à présent faire baisser la tension qui s'était accumuler ces dernières heures.

- Je vais rentrer, je viendrais la voir plus tard, Yi Jung? S'exclama Woo Bin. Je vais passer sur le chantier et voir ce dont on a parlé hier. Appelle moi quand elle se réveillera. Fit le jeune homme avant de partir avec Ji Hoo.

- Quand Jan Di reviendra, on partira aussi. Tu as besoin d'être seul pour la voir. Comprit Jun Pyo sans aucunes difficultés.

- Merci. Répondit-il en souriant à son ami. »

Dans la chambre de Ga Eul, Jan Di lui tenait sa main, racontant la même chose que la veille espérant le même genre de réaction de la part de son amie que le jour d'avant. Mais la jeune femme avait encore les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas. Son amie jeta un oeil de l'autre côté de la vitre et vit que Jun Pyo l'attendait. Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie sur le front avant de sortir. Une fois le couple partit, Yi Jung alla dans la chambre de sa fiancée, s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. En la voyant comme ça, son coeur eut comme un raté.

« - Eh! Tu nous as fait une belle peur hier. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de nous. Commença doucement Yi Jung avec quelques sanglots dans la voix. Maintenant que je sais que tu m'écoutes, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter. Dit-il avant d'être interrompus par la voix de Ga Eul.

- Sunbae! Murmura t-elle en se tournant vers lui, toujours les yeux fermés.

- Ga Eul sshi! S'exclama t-il de surprise. Doucement, ne te fatigue pas trop. Fit-il en lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Tu sais où tu es?

- L'hôpital. Réussit-elle à dire en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Combien de temps? Lui demanda t-elle en le fixant.

- Six mois. Fit-il en lui souriant. J'ai prévenu tes parents que tu était réveillée, ils prennent le prochain avion.

- Que s'est-il passé durant ce temps? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Et bien, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo sont revenus dès qu'ils ont su. Et le reste, c'est une surprise pour toi.

- Jan Di? Elle vous l'a dit? Se rappela t-elle soudainement.

- De quoi?

- Qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Sourit-elle en le regardant.

- Hein? Ah! Jun Pyo doit être en train de l'apprendre en ce moment même. Réfléchit Yi Jung comprenant maintenant les paroles de son amie plus tôt.

- Je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau? Lui demanda t-elle avant de se rendormir. »

Yi Jung lui donna un verre d'eau avant qu'elle ne se rendorme totalement. Il alla dans le couloir et appela tous leurs amis pour leur dire qu'elle était réveillée.


	12. Chapter 12

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Ga Eul était définitivement hors de danger, d'après les médecins. Durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, ses docteurs commencèrent le traitement qui se révéla concluant. Le réveil de la jeune femme fut saluer par tous ses amis et plus particulièrement par Jun Pyo, à la plus grande surprise des autres. En effet, seul Yi Jung savait que son ami venait la voir tous les jours et une fois au courant de la grossesse de sa femme, il fut encore plus reconnaissant à la jeune femme de s'être réveillée, sinon comme le dit, jamais il ne l'aurais su. Quand Ga Eul eut entendu ces paroles venant du leader du F4, elle éclata de rire, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Le F4 fut surprit de l'entendre rire, ils ne l'avaient plus entendu depuis six mois et cela leur avait manqué. Après le coup de fil de Yi Jung une semaine plus tôt, Jan Di et Woo Bin avaient élu domicile dans la chambre de la jeune femme. L'une lui racontait tout ce que faisait Jun Pyo depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, l'autre décrivait les journées qu'il passait sur le projet surprise du F4 ainsi que sa nouvelle relation avec Jae Kyung. La jeune femme fut rapidement au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies en l'espace de six mois.

Un jour que Yi Jung se trouvait seul avec sa fiancée à lui raconter la dernière folie de Jun Pyo pour son bébé, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre qui surprit le jeune couple. La grand-mère de Yi Jung se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un bouquet dans les mains.

« - Harmeoni! S'exclama Yi Jung en se levant de son fauteuil et allant à sa rencontre. Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je ne peux pas venir voir ma futur myeoneuri? Lui demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers Ga Eul qui se releva légèrement de son lit.

- Harmeoni! Murmura doucement la jeune femme. Gamsahamnida.

- De rien. Promets moi juste une chose, ne refais plus jamais une telle frayeur à mon petit-fils.

- Ne. Lui promit-elle en rougissant et regardant son fiancé qui lui souriait en retour. Eoddeoghe jinaesibnigga?

- Bien. Yi Jung voudrais-tu bien nous laisser quelques instants seules? Demanda la vieille femme au jeune homme.

- Bien sûr. Je repasserais plus tard. A plus tard. Dit-il en regardant sa grand-mère confus.

- Ga Eul sshi, commença la grand-mère, je dois dire que la famille So s'est toujours mariée entre gens de grandes familles. Yi Jung était depuis tout petit promis à quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse moi finir, s'adressa t-elle à Ga Eul qui voulait répondre. Mais depuis qu'il te connait, mon petit-fils est devenu bien meilleur que ce que j'avais prévu et cela grâce à toi. Alors même si ses parents ne sont pas d'accord pour votre union, je serais toujours de votre côté. Finit-elle par dire en lui souriant.

- Ajummuni! S'exclama la jeune femme étonnée.

- Tu me ressemble par certains côtés lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Avoua t-elle nostalgique. Durant ces six mois, Yi Jung a utilisé le nom de notre famille d'une certaine manière et j'en suis très fière. Ga Eul sshi, bienvenue dans la famille. Termina t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Gamsahamnida. Répondit-elle quand la grand-mère partit.

- Que te voulait la grand-mère de Yi Jung? Lui demanda Woo Bin qui venait de croiser la vieille femme dans le couloir.

- Rien. Rétorqua t-elle en souriant légèrement. »

Les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'au retour de Yi Jung, qui était accompagné du reste du groupe ainsi que du médecin. Après l'avoir ausculté, il leur annonça que la patiente pourrais sortir le lendemain. Cette nouvelle fut accueillit dans la joie. Le F4 programma alors une grande soirée pour la malade prévue dans deux jours. Yi Jung demanda alors à sa fiancée ce que lui voulait sa grand-mère plus tôt dans la journée. Elle leur raconta mots pour mots ce que lui avait dit la grand-mère. A sa plus grande surprise, Yi Jung constata que sa grand-mère avait ainsi persuadé ses parents qu'il épouse Ga Eul. Jun Pyo fut certainement le plus jaloux de tous en apprenant que son ami n'aurait pas à vivre toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont subi avec Jan Di avant de pouvoir être heureux, mais en voyant où se trouvait la jeune femme, il comprit qu'eux aussi avaient dû subir des épreuves bien plus insurmontables.

En voyant où Yi Jung la conduisait, Ga Eul s'inquiéta. Ce n'était pas la route pour aller chez elle, mais chez Yi Jung. Ce dernier en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de sa passagère, sourit. La première surprise qu'il voulait lui faire était de s'installer ensemble. Avant de le faire, il avait demandé l'approbation de sa famille et celle des Chu. Depuis une semaine, il avait déménagé les affaires de la jeune femme chez lui. Il avait aménagé une chambre pour elle. Il arrêta la voiture, descendit et vint lui ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme le regarda cherchant une réponse, mais tout ce qu'elle eut fut le sourire en coin du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent ensemble chez lui, sur le bar à droite de l'entrée, la jeune femme remarqua tout de suite, le cadre et la photo qui se trouvait avant chez elle. La photo où ils étaient tous les deux souriants. Elle se tourna vers son fiancé et se jeta dans ses bras en reniflant.

« - Tu pleures Ga Eul sshi? S'inquiéta t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Aniyo. Répondit-elle en reniflant.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-il souriant en comprenant qu'elle mentait.

- Rien, c'est juste que c'est... gentil. Avoua t-elle lentement.

- Non, rien n'est gentil dans ce geste. C'est par pur égoïsme que je l'ai fait. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Hein? S'étonna t-elle complètement perdue.

- Je ne voulais plus être séparé de toi. Durant six mois, j'ai eut peur de te perdre, de ne plus pouvoir voir ton stupide sourire sur ton visage quand je t'apporte des violettes ou de ne plus être capable de voir ton air détendu quand tu fais de la poterie. Sans toi, je suis perdu. Déclara t-il sérieux en la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

- Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle touchée par ses mots.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, appelle moi Yi Jung, on est sur le point de se marier. Rétorqua t-il en souriant. De plus, maintenant que allons vivre ensemble, il n'y a plus de raison que tu continue de m'appeler ainsi.

- Où est ma chambre? S'exclama t-elle enthousiaste.

- Impatiente? S'étonna t-il avant de l'emmener vers une grande et belle chambre. »

Toutes les affaires de Ga Eul avaient été apportées plus tôt dans la semaine. Yi Jung la laissa se changer et alla dans le studio pour recommencer à faire de la poterie. Il l'avait laissé tomber depuis six mois et était bien décidé à s'y remettre maintenant que son âme soeur était là, en vie. Il fut tellement pris dans son oeuvre, qu'il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme l'observait, souriante et calme. Au bout d'une heure, il releva la tête et aperçut la jeune femme qui s'était endormie dans un coin de la pièce, dans le canapé. Il se dirigea vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et commença à entrer dans la chambre quand cette dernière se réveilla.

« - Je veux pas être seule. Dit-elle entre deux bâillement. »

Le jeune homme l'emmena alors dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Ga Eul fut réveillée par la lumière du jour et la sensation de quelque chose sur elle. Elle se tourna et fut face à Yi Jung qui la regardait, souriant. Elle se mit alors à rire. Ce rire déconcerta le jeune homme, qui la regarda surprit. Puis il se joint à elle. Ensemble, ils se retrouvèrent à rire dans le grand lit. Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par le portable de Yi Jung. Ce dernier regarda l'ID entrant et répondit à son ami Woo Bin. Celui-ci l'appelait pour lui confirmer l'ouverture officielle de l'école demain. Quand il eut raccrocher, il se tourna vers Ga Eul mais fut étonné de trouver le lit vide. Il se leva alors à son tour, entra dans la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche. Une fois sa douche finie, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. De son côté, Ga Eul était repartie dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Yi Jung qui lui aussi était prêt. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire comme plus tôt dans la matinée.

« - Ga Eul sshi! S'exclama Yi Jung après avoir repris son sérieux.

- Yi Jung! Répondit-elle en souriant. Qui était-ce ?

- Woo Bin. Lui dit-il en la suivant dans la petite cuisine. Il m'appelait pour me dire que l'école allait réouvir demain. Fit-il en scrutant l'expression de la jeune femme.

- Vraiment? S'enthousiasma t-elle en souriant. Mais Jan Di m'a expliqué que les propriétaires ne voulaient plus reconstruire?

- Il y a eu de nouveaux propriétaires. Dit-il simplement en buvant une tasse de thé.

- Tu y va? Mais pourquoi? S'étonna t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Il n'y a pas que moi, le F4 et Jan Di aussi. Et toi bien sur. Dit-il en souriant. Il faut que la survivante y sois.

- Yi Jung... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Souffla Ga Eul qui sentait les larmes lui venir.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna t-il devant le changement de sa fiancée.

- Ça me rappelle combien j'ai été idiote d'y aller ce jour-là. Dit-elle en reniflant. J'aurais dû accompagner Jan Di mais j'ai refusé parce que je voulais faire une surprise aux enfants. Réussit-elle à dire entre ses larmes.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous très heureux de voir que leur professeur tient beaucoup à eux. La rassura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras délicatement. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Puis, Yi Jung pour la réconforter, décida de l'emmener se promener. Le jeune couple alla donc se promener dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller avant l'accident. La journée s'écoula tranquillement pour les deux jeunes gens.

Le lendemain, Yi Jung qui était déjà prêt alla réveiller sa fiancée qui dormait encore. Quand elle fut prête, le jeune homme la conduisit à la nouvelle école où se trouvait déjà Jan Di et le reste du F4, ainsi que quelques journalistes et personnes de la haute société. A leur vue, Ga Eul se tourna anxieuse vers Yi Jung qui lui prit la main, ce qui la relaxa instantanément. Ensemble ils avancèrent vers leurs amis qui embrassèrent et serrèrent Ga Eul dans leurs bras. Les journalistes qui n'avaient jamais put prendre en photo la femme de Goo Jun Pyo, les mitraillèrent ainsi que Yi Jung et sa fiancée. En effet, le F4 était la proie préférée des journaux à scandales et autres, ce jour-là était important pour eux car c'était directement le F4 qui avait convoqué une mini conférence de presse pour présenter leur nouveau projet commun. Alors voir pour la première fois la femme du président Shinwa ainsi que l'héritier de la famille So avec une femme, qui cela était évident n'était pas une simple conquête, était une information de première importance.

Le F4 et les jeunes femmes montèrent sur l'estrade qui était dressée devant le bâtiment qui allait être inauguré. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Yi Jung.

« - Hum... commença t-il pour obtenir le silence. Merci à tous d'être venus. Ce projet, dit-il en désignant de la main le bâtiment, est un projet qui me tenait vraiment à coeur, ainsi qu'à mes amis, sourit-il à ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés surtout Ga Eul. Comme vous le savait surement, l'école précédente fut ravagée par un incendie, dans lequel se trouvait quelqu'un que j'aime le plus au monde, ma fiancée, Chu Ga Eul. Dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme qui avait virée au rouge.

Un brouhaha se fit sentir parmi les journalistes qui prirent Ga Eul en photo.

- Grâce à elle, j'ai pris conscience de l'importance des choses simples de la vie, aider les autres et les faire sourire furent à l'origine de ce projet. Reprit Yi Jung.

- Nous avons voulus apporter notre soutien en ayant compris le but de So Yi Jung. C'est pourquoi le F4 a participé au financement, à l'élaboration et à la construction de ce projet. Continua Woo Bin en prenant la parole.

- Ce bâtiment que vous voyez derrière nous n'est pas seulement une école, mais c'est aussi un lieu où les jeunes de ce quartier pourront apprendre en plus des matières élémentaires, le sport, la culture et les arts. Intervint Jun Pyo.

- C'est pour cela que la fondation des arts qui est dirigée par notre ancien Président, est associée à ce projet. Nous avons décidé de mettre au service des enfants de ce quartier, un lieu où ils pourront réussir à évoluer qu'importe d'où ils viennent. Fit Ji Hoo.

- Avoir été élevé dans un milieu aisé est une grande chance pour nous, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de mettre notre nom et notre argent dans ce qui est l'avenir de notre pays, les enfants. Termina Jun Pyo en regardant tendrement sa femme et ses amis.

- Maintenant, place à l'ouverture de l'école. Conclut Woo Bin en donnant les ciseaux à Ga Eul qui se dirigea vers le ruban et le découpa sous les applaudissements des journalistes et des gens réunis. »

Le F4 firent visiter les lieux aux journalistes, qui furent étrangement étonnés par la simplicité des lieux, Ga Eul fut sollicitée de tous les côtés pour savoir comment elle avait réussit à voler le coeur du Casanova du F4. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à ce genre de question, elle préféra néanmoins d'y répondre et de changer de sujet, pour se concentrer sur l'école. Jan Di qui se demandait pourquoi tant de personnes de la haute société se trouvait présente, alla voir son mari. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'ils leur fallait des donations pour faire fonctionner l'école. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans incident. A la fin de l'inauguration, les journalistes furent satisfaits de leur journée ainsi que le F4. Ces derniers décidèrent d'aller fêter cette réussite dans un de leur bar en ville.

Les jeunes gens passèrent leur soirée à célébrer l'inauguration, la venue d'un prochain Jun Pyo et bien sûr, Ga Eul. Cette dernière fut très touchée quand le F4 lui annonça qu'elle était la directrice de l'école. Yi Jung voyant sa fiancée tomber de fatigue, décida de rentrer les premiers. Ils furent suivis par Jun Pyo et Jan Di.

Une fois chez Yi Jung, Ga Eul retrouva son énergie ce qui surprit Yi Jung qui finalement rigola.

« - Yi Jung, commença la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face du jeune homme. Merci.

- De rien. Tout ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui, je le pensais vraiment. Répondit-il en la dévisageant.

- Je sais. Affirma t-elle de la tête. Je voulais te demander... Commença t-elle en rougissant.

- Me demander quoi?

- Si... Si. Tu veux toujours te marier avec moi? Demanda soudain Ga Eul.

- Oui. Dit-il sans hésitation mais ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi pas dans deux jours? S'exclama t-elle attendant la réaction du jeune homme.

- Hein? S'écria t-il.

- Je ne veux plus attendre, j'ai failli mourir deux fois, je sais qu'on est encore jeunes, mais je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. Avoua t-elle honteuse et se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Souffla t-il. D'accord. Confirma Yi Jung après une minute de silence.

- D'accord? S'étonna la jeune femme levant la tête et l'observant.

- D'accord. D'accord. Répéta t-il en s'approchant doucement de sa fiancée pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Il faudrait alors prévenir tout le monde non? Murmura Ga Eul toujours dans les bras de Yi Jung, souriante.

- Oui. Confirma Yi Jung. »

Le jeune couple ensuite alla se coucher chacun dans leur chambre, trop heureux pour réussir à s'endormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Ga Eul prévint tous leurs amis pour les avertir du mariage qui aura lieu le jour suivant. Yi Jung quant à lui, s'occupa de prévenir sa famille et plus particulièrement, sa grand-mère qui étrangement fut très heureuse bien qu'un peu surprise de la rapidité des choses. Jan Di, était elle aussi très surprise mais fut une des première à venir chez Yi Jung pour s'occuper des préparatifs avec Ga Eul. Le reste du F4 participa aussi aux préparatifs, sous les ordres des jeunes femmes. Woo Bin fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir fêter la dernière journée de Yi Jung en tant que célibataire, car ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne rien faire. Alors que Woo Bin bouda, Ji Hoo s'empressa de téléphoner à Seo Hyun et Jae Kyung pour les avertir du mariage. Pendant ce temps-là, Jun Pyo discutait avec ses amis de leurs vies et de tous ces changements.

« - Quand je pense que demain tu sera marié mon vieux, j'arrive pas à y croire! S'exclama t-il en donnant un coup dans le dos de Yi Jung.

- Moi non plus mec, moi non plus. Répondit-il en observant sa future femme rire avec Jan Di.

- Moi c'est surtout le fait que Jun Pyo va devenir papa qui m'inquiète le plus. Reprit Woo Bin en rigolant. Imaginez, comment il sera avec des parents comme eux!

- Je pense qu'il héritera des qualités de sa mère, et des défauts de son père. Renchérit Ji Hoo en plaisantant.

- Très drôle les gars! S'exclama Jun Pyo. En attendant, quand est-ce que vous allez franchir le pas? Parce que si le Casanova se marie, pourquoi pas le Don Juan et le Taciturne? Leur demanda Jun Pyo en se tournant vers ses deux autres amis.

- Je ne sais pas. Laissons d'abord Yi Jung profiter de sa journée de demain et après on verra. Lui répondit Woo Bin évasif. ».

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, à préparer le mariage qui aura lieu le lendemain soir.

Tout comme le mariage de Jun Pyo et Jan Di, leurs amis et leurs familles étaient tous réunis pour célébrer le mariage attendu de Yi Jung et Ga Eul. Seo Hyun et Jae Kyung étaient elles aussi présentes pour le plus grand plaisir de la mariée. Quand la musique retentit dans la salle, Yi Jung et ses témoins se retournèrent pour voir apparaître une Ga Eul magnifique dans sa robe bustier blanche. La robe qu'elle portait provenait de la famille So, donnée par la grand-mère de Yi Jung. Cette dernière avait été émue quand Ga Eul lui fit voir de quoi elle avait l'air sur elle. La cérémonie se déroula parfaitement bien, leurs familles n'avaient vus aucunes objections à leur union, personne n'avait interrompu le mariage et tout se passa bien. Après les vœux, ils échangèrent leurs alliances et s'embrassèrent devant leurs amis et familles.

Lors de la réception, les mariés furent pris pleins de fois en photos, par leurs amis et familles. Alors que Yi Jung regardait les photos prises par Woo Bin, Ga Eul vint se poster derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

« - J'adore celle-là! Dit-elle souriante en découvrant une photo d'eux souriants. Woo Bin Sunbae, tu pourra nous la donner? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant à son ami.

- Bien sûr! Voir Yi Jung sourire comme ça, cela mérite d'être encadré! Lui rétorqua t-il en rigolant.

- Eh! J'ai déjà sourit sur des photos! S'exclama l'intéressé faussement vexé.

- Depuis que Ga Eul-sshi est là! Lui dit-il. »

Avec cette réplique, Yi Jung réalisa que depuis qu'il connaissait Ga Eul, sa vie avait été beaucoup plus agréable. C'est pourquoi quand il se tourna pour voir sa femme rire de la remarque de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire avec eux.

Quatre ans plus tard.....

Yi Jung se tenait debout, sur le bord d'une falaise entouré de fleurs violettes, ses préférées. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une petite boite et de sa main droite, une main d'enfant. Il commença à lâcher la main de l'enfant et à ouvrir la boite, pour faire ressortir une urne. Délicatement, il ouvrit le couvercle et d'une main tremblante, retourna le contenu au-dessus de la falaise. Une trainée de cendre se dispersa dans le vide qui fut emportée par le vent. Après avoir refermé l'urne, il déposa la petite boite à ses pieds et reprit de sa main droite la petite main et de sa main gauche, une autre. Pendant quelques minutes encore, les trois personnes regardèrent le soleil se coucher doucement.

Yi Jung s'accroupit alors parmi les fleurs et fit face aux deux enfants qui le regardaient de leurs grands yeux ronds pleins de larmes. A sa droite, un petit garçon de quatre ans et à sa gauche, une petite fille de deux ans. C'est quand il les regarda, qu'il commença à pleurer, les deux enfants se ruèrent sur lui et l'enlacèrent si fort, qu'ils tombèrent tous les trois dans les fleurs. Leurs larmes de tristesse, firent place à des larmes de joie. Bien qu'ils venaient de perdre leur amour, leur mère, ils savaient très bien qu'au fond d'eux, elle serait toujours présente.

_Alors qu'ils goutaient enfin au bonheur, Ga Eul eut un arrêt cardiaque à son travail. Yi Jung qui travaillait dans son centre d'art, fut prévenu aussitôt par Jan Di qui s'occupait des enfants ainsi que des siens. Arrivé à l'hôpital, les médecins lui annoncèrent qu'elle n'avait pu être sauvée. Durant ces quatre ans, le jeune homme savait très bien au fond de lui que les séquelles de l'incendie avaient laissé des traces chez sa femme. Mais bien qu'elle était fragile, elle avait réussit à supporter deux grossesses successives. _

Arrivés chez eux, les enfants entrèrent précédé de leur père dans la maison. Alors qu'ils allèrent dans leurs chambres, Yi Jung prit la photo qui était posée sur le bar et l'observa un long moment. C'était celle prise lors de leur mariage par Woo Bin. Un vague sourire apparut sur le visage de Yi Jung et il se jura qu'importe les malheurs et les mauvaises choses, il devait croire encore à son âme soeur. Après tout, ce n'est pas elle qui a réussi à lui redonner le sourire?


End file.
